Percy & Annabeth at High School
by sercet.writer
Summary: Set between the PJO books. TLO has not happened yet, so they are not dating, but like each other, of course. Percy doesn't go to Goode, but to Annabeth's high school. Annabeth has mortal friends, and one has a crush on her. Of course, he has a rivalry with Percy.
1. Chapter 1

Ben's POV

I was sitting with my best friend, and crush, Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, you could say, flawless. She had long, curly blonde hair that she hardly ever combed, but was perfect. Her eyes were this stormy grey colour that scared me, but suited her perfectly. They seemed to analyse your every move, calculating every possible action. They were also filled with sadness—as if she faced some sort of loss. If she did, I would be there for her. Of course I would. We were best friends. I knew her better than anyone.

We were also with our other friends, at her house, in her living room. Yes, I was in her living room. Our friends were Sara, Claire, Roger and James. We were playing truth or dare. I was hoping one of my friends would ask Annabeth or who we liked, since we liked each other. Then, we could finally kiss and go out. They all knew I liked her, so why not?

"Annabeth, we're bored!" I heard a whiny voice scream.

One of Annabeth's twin brothers. They annoyed me, but I pretended not to dislike them for Annabeth's sake. She's grateful to anyone who tries with them. Except they don't like me.

"Yeah, come play with us!" the other twin screamed.

"Take us to the beach—"

"Or the park—"

"Or anything!"

"Go in your room, I'm busy!"

"Fine!" they stormed off, leaving us relieved.

"So, Annabeth, truth or dare?" James asked her.

My heart raced. This was it. This was it…

"Truth."

"Who is the closest person to you ever?"

He winked at me and I gave him a grateful look. I leaned forward a bit, anticipating the answer.

"Percy."

My jaw dropped. My name was not Percy.

"I'm sorry who?" James asked.

"Percy, you don't know him, he's my best friend."

"How come we've never met him?" I choked out.

"Lives in New York. But yeah. I'm closest to him."

"What about us?" Sara asked in mock hurt. I was actually grateful for the question.

She laughed. "I love you guys. But Percy knows me better than I know myself. No exaggeration. It's actually annoying…"

We were about to question more about Percy when Matthew and Bobby raced down the stairs, wearing matching swimming trunks.

"We're going to the beach!" they yelled in unison and raced to the door.

"Hold it!" Annabeth yelled. They froze. "Reverse!" They slowly backed up towards us.

"You guys can't go without someone to watch you."

"We do have someone to watch us."

"Bye now!"

"Wait!" she screamed again.

"Neither of us are going to watch you."

"We know that," Bobby said slowly.

"Percy'll take us." Matthew finished.

As if on cue, a black haired and green-eyed boy raced down the steps, and stopped short when he saw us.

"Told you guys we should've gone through the back!" he yelled throwing his head back.

"Percy, why are you here?" Annabeth asked impatiently.

"Boys said you were ignoring them. I know how that feels. We're going to the beach. You know your dad won't mind. Not after last year."

Huh? Mr. Chase has never left me alone with the twins before. Why would he trust this Percy? He seemed reckless.

"Hurry, out!" he screamed to the boys, and the three of them raced out the door.

Although I didn't like the boys, I still felt a little jealous that they were so comfortable with him. If I was going to be with Annabeth, I had to be close with her family.

Annabeth sighed. "I should have seen that coming! Course they'd call Percy."

"I thought he lived in New York?" Claire said, more like a question.

"Must have been in town," Annabeth grumbled, but said something about a stupid Di Angelo kid under her breath.

"Sorry, guys," she said louder. "That was my oh-so-great best friend, Percy," that last part was sarcastic. "But the boys idolize him. He's over here a lot."

She sighed. "What now?"

Annabeth's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Chase came in. I greeted them quite politely.

""Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Chase, how are you?"

"We're fine, Ben, thank you? Annabeth, where are the twins?" I stopped myself from smiling. They didn't trust Percy if they didn't trust me.

"They went off with some boy," I tell them.

Their eyebrows knit in concern.

"Percy," Annabeth says simply.

"Beach?" Mrs. Chase asks.

"Where else?"

To my surprise, they all laugh. Why would they trust him to take their kids to the beach.

About 2 hours later, after our game of truth or dare, and watching tv, and just goofing around, the front door opened.

"We're home!" I heard Percy call.

"You don't live here, Perce!" Annabeth screamed from her seat beside me. Yes, yes, beside me.

The three boys walked into the room.

"It was"

"Awesome!"

"Percy makes the beach"

"The coolest place on the planet!" the twins screamed simultaneously.

Mr. and Mrs. Chase, who were in the room, smiled.

Mrs. Chase shushed them and sent them to go bathe. The gave in and ran to the bathrooms.

Annabeth then sighed and stood up much to my discontent. "Well, this is Percy. Perce, that's Claire, James, Roger, Sara, and Ben," she spat. "You could have told me you were coming, you know?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but when Matthew and Bobby IMed me saying you were ignoring them, I thought: Well, she ignores me all the time. I know how it feels. Plus, I love them. Why not?"

"I do not ignore you!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Perseus Jackson, I do—"

"When we were twelve! That's pretty much all you did! Percy you're so stupid. Percy, why can't you leave me alone? Percy, I hate your dad!"

"Shut up! You're so irritating! You—"

"And you're not? Annabeth, all you do is call me—"

"You're no better than your dad!"

"You say that like your mother is such a prize! Well—"

"My _mother_ is better than your father!"

"Oh, really? I beg to differ—"

"Where'd you learn to say that?"

I watched them in bewilderment. I was guiltily happy they were fighting. They'd probably stop talking and _I _would be Annabeth's best friend. I looked over to Annabeth's parents, who acted as thought nothing was happening. They probably were waiting for them to fight and stop being best friends.

"You are the must insufferable person I've ever met!"

"I'm surprised you know how to use that word! You know, sometimes I really do wonder if you have a brain, or if it is actually filled with seaweed!"

"Yeah, well, you're such a know-it-all, it's annoying!"

"At least I'm not as dumb as…as…I don't know! Uncle Ferdinand!"

Percy immediately burst out laughing. Annabeth joined in. Soon, both of them were lying on the ground next to each other, tears falling with laughter.

Percy caught his breath and sputtered out, "L-L-Lotus Casino!"

That threw Annabeth into another fit of laughter. "Guinea Pig!" she shouted.

"Wedding dress!"

I watched in complete and utter shock.

"Does this happen often?" Claire asked.

Her parents said, "At least once a day. They're best friends, they always start looking like they're going to kill each other. Then, something about their past comes up and they laugh about it like it's a joke. They forget they were fighting in the first place," they explained.

"Hey, Helen, Frederick," Percy said finally.

"How are you, Percy?"

He shrugged. "Usual. Hey Helen?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry!" he grinned like a maniac. The only thing running through my head was that he had no manners.

"Blue pancakes?"

Percy's eyes went wide and he hugged Mrs. Chase. "Thank you," he whispered dramatically.

She laughed and went to the kitchen.

"Percy, how are you getting home? You live in New York," Mr. Chase asked. Ha, I wanted to hear this!

"Think I'll stay."

He nodded and walked away.

"You won't ask permission to stay?" I ask finally.

"Don't have to," he says simply.

"That's an understatement," Annabeth laughed. "He has clothes here, a toothbrush, and a key."

I gape.

"How come we don't get keys?" Roger joked.

Annabeth shrugged and laughed off the question.

Percy went upstairs to bathe and "IM" his mom saying he's be home tomorrow.

"Guess what, Annie?"

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever. One of our _old friends_ visited my mom." Her eyes widened. "Everything's fine, but I've got to get home to, you know. I called Nico already. I'll IM you later, kay?"

"Yeah, course. Oh, and, tell Sally hi!"

He rolled his eyes saying, "You two are too close for my comfort. Anyway!," He added louder, "Helen, Frederick, Stoll Juniors, I'm leaving!"

"Bye, Percy! See you whenever you pop up again!" Mr. Chase called from wherever he was.

Mrs. Chase hustled in and handed him his blue pancakes before saying goodbye.

The twin rushed down the steps. "You aren't staying?" they looked crestfallen.

I felt horrible. I should have been nicer to them. They often ask me, "You aren't leaving?" with the same disappointed look.

"Sorry, guys, next time."

"Bring Travis and Connor!"

"NO!" Annabeth and Percy screamed in unison. "

"You four cannot be in the same house together. The last time that happened…let's just say you two and the Stolls could be brothers," Annabeth explained.

"Well, Nico's gonna be here like, now. So, bye guys. 'till nest time!"

With that he ran through the door leaving two disappointed twins and an amused Annabeth.

"Okay, missy. Explain." Sara said.

"About?" Annabeth questioned.

"That hot guy that just came and left as if it's the most normal thing to do."

"It is to him."

"Explain!"

"What do you want to know?"

"Who is he?" Roger asked.

"Why does he have a key to your apartment?" that was James.

"How did you meet?" Sara, of course.

"Are you dating?" asked Claire.

"How come we've never heard of him? How long have you known him? How come he's your best friend. I thought that was me—er, us." I sputtered out.

Annabeth sighed.

"That was Perseus Jackson, the most clueless person you will meet on the earth. Also, my best friend in the world. I literally trust him with my life—and so does my dad—and he trusts me with his. He has a key to my apartment because I have a key to his and we never announce when we're visiting. We met when we were 12. It was one of the weirdest encounters. Hated each other at first, but we went on a trip and became best friends. We are most definitely _not _dating. You've never heard of him because he never came up. He's my best friend because he's been there for me through most things and more than anyone I know. You guys are my best friends at school, yeah, but definitely Percy. At camp. And not at camp. But you get it."

"He goes to your camp?"

"Uh-huh"

"Oh."

I needed some time to think about this, so I pretended to get a text from my mom and let the house, my friends following me. Everytime I asked to go to her Camp, she told me no. How come Percy got to go? If there was one thing I hoped, it was that I wouldn't see Percy again.


	2. The Not-Date

**A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M WRITING THIS, NO ONE READS THESE THINGS. BUT, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, AND I REALLY, REALLY WANT TO SAY THANK YOU. I KNOW EVERYONE PROBABLY WRITES THIS, BUT THOSE REVIEWS MADE MY DAY. THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH, AND I PLAN TO CONTINUE AND FINISH THIS STORY. I WILL PUBLISH AS MUCH AS I CAN. THANKS AGAIN, GUYS.**

By Monday morning, I had forgotten all about Percy Jackson.

"Hey, Annie," I say as I approached her.

"Don't call me that!"

I throw my hands up in surrender while she chuckled.

"Hi, Ben," she says.

"Ready to go?"

She nods. We walk down the hallway together, and I was tempted to hold her hand, but I resisted. I sucked up the courage to ask her out finally.

"Annabeth, would you like to, uh, maybe, go to the movies?"

"Sure, who all's invited?"

I sighed. Annabeth was the smartest person I knew, but she had absolutely no idea when someone liked her—even if it was as obvious as this was.

"I was thinking that maybe—"

"Wait! Sorry, Ben. I've got to go home. The twins are alone. We'll talk tomorrow?"

"Course."

She ran away and I groaned. I should have spoken faster!

"Ben!" I hear someone call.

I whipped around to see none other than the Percy Jackson standing in front of me.

"Percy?"

"Hey! Have you seen Annabeth? Oh, and guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm transferring here!"

"You're kidding." I said without enthusiasm.

"Nope! Isn't that great? So you haven't seen her? I want to tell her. She'll either be really mad I didn't tell her, or really glad I'll be living with her."

"Nope," I lied. "I was actually asking her out on a date, finally, since we like each other, but she rushed off. I don't know where she is now." I decided to tell him my plan so that he would know Annabeth was mine.

His face fell significantly. "You-you what?"

"Was going to ask her out."

"That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Annabeth has trust issues."

"I happen to be her best friend!"

"So do I! And Thalia! And Grover! But that's not the point. A couple years ago this guy sort of broke her trust. It was the worst thing that's ever happened to her. She hasn't trusted anyone like that since."

"We've been best friends for over a year!"

"He was her best friend since she was _seven_."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Just don't hurt yourself."

"Well, Annabeth and I are close enough. In fact, she said yes!"

For some reason his eyes filled with sadness. "She what?"

"She said, 'Sure!'"

Percy shook his head and closed his eyes tight. He reopened them and said in a shaky voice that surprisingly scared me to bits, "Do. Not. Hurt. Her." He took a breath before continuing. "Sorry. I don't know, I guess I'm protective. She's my best friend. Want to go to her house? We could find her?"

"Sure," I said triumphantly.

We walked the distance to her house and I reached for the doorbell. However, Percy had a different idea. He was about to throw open the door, but I stopped him.

"Where are your manners? You can't just barge in."

"Yeah, I can. I've done it a million times before."

"But they don't know you're coming."

"Your point?"

I sighed and gestured for him to open the door.

He threw it open and threw his school bag on the couch.

"Who's there?" I heard Annabeth call.

"Relax, Chase, I'm not a monster."

"Percy? Thank the gods, the boys are driving me crazy I almost considered going back up Mount—"

Percy's eyes widened and he jumped out on top of Annabeth. Annabeth fell to the ground and looked shocked.

"What the Hades, Percy!" Annabeth shrieked from underneath him.

"Couldn't let you finish that sentence."

"Why—" then she noticed me. "Oh, right. Smart."

Percy stood up quickly and brushed himself off. I noticed their cheeks were flushed with pink.

"What were you saying?" I ask.

"Nothing!" They said in a voice that made you know it was something.

"Well, I'm going to leave you too alone," Percy said harshly.

"Where are you going, Jackson?"

"Kitchen," he announced simply. He seemed pissed.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright, go feed yourself and leave Ben and I out here by ourselves to starve!"

Percy turned around, anger and hurt in his eyes, "Won't you eat on your date?" he snapped. I think he was trying to make it sound light and in a teasing mood. However, it sounded hurt and angry.

He walked himself to where was probably the kitchen and I mentally noted how well he knew the house. I had hardly been to the kitchen twice.

"What date?" Annabeth asked me.

"The movies…"

"You meant that as a date?"

"Well, yeah."

Her eyes widened and she said, "Look, Ben, I'll go to movies with you, but let's just go as friends for right now, okay?"

I nodded. "Percy said you had trust issues, but I knew—"

"Percy said what?!"

I was going to answer, but she stopped me.

"Perseus Jackson!" she screamed. She stormed into the kitchen, me hot on her heels.

"You told him I have _trust _issues?"

Percy turned away from an open cabinet. "Well, since—"

"_Don't _say it."

"After what happened during the winter—"

"Perseus Jackson, I swear—"

"With _Luke_." He said 'Luke' slowly as if it was forbidden to be spoken.

Annabeth's eyes flashed with rage. Percy simply walked up the stairs screaming, "Have fun on your date, guys!"

"What time should I pick you up?" I ask, suddenly, when he's out of sight. I figure it's best to change the subject.

"Uh, six, but listen, Ben. Percy was right. I sort of do have trust issues. Something…happened to me a couple years ago. I just…can't go on a _date_ right now."

"Then we'll go as friends."

"Well, 6:00."

She politely dragged me to the door and closed it behind me. Well, half closed it. There was still a crack left so that I could see the reason she hadn't closed it completely was because Percy was coming down the steps.

I saw Annabeth walk up to him pointing a finger in his face.

"You. Why would you do that? Why would you say that? You know!"

"It's true! Ever since Luke happened, who do you trust? Grover, me and Thalia? That's _three_ people, Annabeth. You're going on a date with him. You do realize how hard that'll be."

"Grover, Thalia and I. And I trust more than three people, Percy. There's Chiron! And Katie, the Stolls! And it is not a date! He's my friend, Percy. How can you be so evil? You know how I feel about Luke and you call it trust issues? Evil. You. Are. Evil."

"Shut up with the corrections! It was true! Do you not remember? Do you still think you can trust him? Remember what he _did _to you?"

"Of course, I remember!"

He continued as if she hadn't spoken. "He kidnapped you, Annabeth. He tried to _kill _you."

"I know that! Don't you think that's hard enough for me?"

"And, I'm evil? _Me?_ I saved you. I risked camp, my mom, my _life_ and I saved you! Remember what I did for you? _You!_ Don't you dare call me evil."

"I didn't ask you to save me, Percy. I never—"

"What was I supposed to do? Sit and wait for you to come home? Who else would have saved you? Do you think he would have turned good and let you go? What did you think I was going to do? For all we know, he's dead!"

"He's not dead."

"Gods, Annabeth, how do you know that? You can't know everything!"

"I just know, okay Percy. The same way you knew I wasn't dead!"

"Fine, Annabeth! Great! You know what, since it's such a huge deal, I'm sorry for saving your life. I'm sorry for risking being banned from camp, my only home, to save you. I am so sorry you still have a soft spot for the guy who has tried to kill you. I am sorry for saving you. Truly."

"_I didn't ask you to_—"

"What did you think? You were my best friend, I was supposed to let you die? Did you think I would do that?" His voice had softened to barely a whisper.

She shook her head. "No. Of course not."

"Look, Annabeth, sor—"

"No! No, Percy! I-I was wrong. You were right. You did save me. Of course, he's evil. You are not evil, Percy. And you're my best friend. And if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead. No. No. You aren't evil. I learned that when we were twelve. And I do have trust issues. I just—I trusted him. He—we—I was seven. He helped me, bu—"

I was surprised to hear her voice crack.

"I know it's a touchy subject. I should never have said it. I'm sorry."

I pushed the door open more so that I could see them better. I saw Annabeth crying on Percy. I had never seen her cry before, but there she was.

She pulled away and said, "Are. I _am_ your best friend."

He gave her a goofy grin. "Well, duh. But I'm yours."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Thank you, Percy. Seriously. It's just, you're such a seaweed brain sometimes—"

"So I've been told. And no problem. I'd do it for anyone."

Her gaze dropped and she looked a bit disappointed. "Yeah. I-I should got get ready."

"Oh, yeah. Your date."

"It isn't a date."

"It is to him."

"No, we're friends."

"Trust me, he likes you."

"Percy!"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

"Nah, don't think I will."

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

"Because I'm your best friend."

"I wonder about that, too."

"Jeez, Annabeth, you know how to hurt my feelings. I'm pretty sure Grover felt that one."

They burst out laughing at his inside joke. I processed what I'd just heard. Annabeth had been kidnapped. I hadn't known and Percy had saved her. How was that even possible? I know Annabeth went to her camp over the winter, but she was supposed to be _in camp_.

I decided I had time to think about that. Right now, I had to get ready for my, er, not-date.


	3. Dessert for Breakfast

**A/N: THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIEWS, GUYS. SERIOUSLY. ALSO, PLEASE FEELNFREE TO PM ME WITH ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY WISH I OWNED PJO**

At 6:00 I left my house all dressed up. I called James and Roger over, telling them I had a date with Annabeth, but we were only going as friends. I told them I should probably dress casual, but they said Annabeth probably called Sarah and Claire over just like I did them. I obliged and let them get out a white button down shirt and black jeans. They wished me luck and left my house. When I thought I looked presentable, I walked over to Annabeth's, heart beating fast.

I rang the doorbell, but there was no answer. Instead I heard a shrill voice scream, "No! Percy, get off me! Percy, stop! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

My eyes widened and I burst the door open. What I saw, I was not expecting. I saw Annabeth laughing uncontrollably as Percy tickled her. Percy was laughing at how much she was laughing, and the rest of their family was laughing at their laughs. When they finally acknowledged my presence, Mr. Chase cleared his throat.

"Hello, Mr. Chase, Mrs. Chase," I said politely.

"Is he always this mannerly?" Percy asked to no one in particular.

Mr. Chase gave him a stern look and said, "Good evening, er, Benjamin, is it?"

"Yes, sir."

I looked over at Annabeth. She had on a plain grey t-shirt, short pants and stud owl earrings. Her hair was all messy from ramping around with Percy.

"Uh, whenever you're ready, Annabeth."

"Oh, right!"

She looked into a small mirror in the living room and frowned. She pulled out her messy ponytail and put it back into a slightly neater one.

"Ready!" she announced.

"Great," I said politely.

"Bye, guys. See you when the movie's done!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Later, Annie," He said and walked out the room.

Annabeth looked hurt and muttered, "Come on, let's go."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

Our not-date was actually pretty nice, but it definitely was not like a date. We had more than one laughing fits and missed lots of the movie scenes because of it. Once, I tried to grab for her hand, but it conveniently moved to reach for popcorn. We were best friends again, and, though it wasn't a date, I couldn't be happier.

I walked her all the way to her door and said my goodnight. I wanted so badly to just kiss her and make everything better. Maybe a couple weeks ago, I would have, but I wasn't so sure now.

"Ben? Ben?" Annabeth snapped her fingers in my face.

I shook my head and she laughed. She was so beautiful when she laughed. Her nose crinkled a little and her eyes shone brighter than anything you've ever seen.

"I was asking if you want to go to Dessert for Breakfast tomorrow morning."

I froze. Was-was Annabeth Chase asking me on a _date _date.

"Yeah, I'd love to!"

"Great," she smiled. "We'll pick you up at 10?"

"Yeah!"

Maybe if I hadn't been so elated I would have noticed that she said _we. _I walked the rest of the way home, my smile never leaving my face.

At 10:15 the next morning, my doorbell rang. I got up swiftly and looked at my t-shirt and jeans. It wasn't dressy, but after last night, I didn't want to overdress again. I opened the door and saw Annabeth. Her hair was in a messily made side braid with a few strands falling in her face. She had on dark blue skinny jeans and a sea-green t-shirt tucked into them. She wore a white belt to top it all off. Only one word could describe her: Gorgeous!

"Hey Ben, you ready?" Annabeth said.

"Uh, yeah, let's go. You look great, by the way."

She frowned at me and looked back down at her outfit. "Really?" she asked. "I wouldn't have thought he had taste."

I was just about to ask her what she meant, but there was no need. Waiting for us downstairs, was none other than Percy Jackson. I was so angry, I wouldn't have been surprised if smoke was coming out of my ears.

He looked as if he just got out of bed. His eyes were the same colour as Annabeth's shirt and he wore this goofy grin. He had on a plain grey t-shirt and dark blue jeans like Annabeth's.

He smiles at me weakly. "Hey, Ben."

I nod toward him. "Percy."

"Guys, let's go!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Percy laughed. "I never knew you were so excited for breakfast, Wise Girl."

"But this is dessert, Seaweed Brain."

"You sound like the Stolls."

"So do you."

"Now we just need to finish each other's—"

"Sentences," Annabeth finished quickly. "Ha!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Come on."

"Hey, guys," I asked, "What's with the nicknames."

"Inside joke," they said in unison.

"Great, now we really sound like Travis and Connor," Annabeth muttered.

"Who?"

"Oh, our friends," Percy answered. "from camp."

I nodded not wanting to talk about their camp and feel even more out of place.

We arrived at Dessert for Breakfast and I held out the door for Annabeth and Percy. They walked in ahead of me and slid into a booth beside the window on either side. I walked up to them and slid in next to Annabeth.

A waiter walked up to our table immediately and asked us of we already knew what we wanted to order. Luckily, we did.

"I'll have a banana split," Annabeth said.

"Same," I repeated.

Percy, however, was having a harder time. "No, no, I want _blue _chocolate chip cookies and _blue _ice cream."

"I'm sorry, sir, but—"

He shook his head. "Well, then, we'll just leave and go spend our money somewhere else."

The waiter's eyes widened. "No, that's fine. We'll bring your orders."

Percy relaxed and settled back into his seat.

"What was—" I started, but Annabeth gave me a look that said _don't ask_.

"So," Annabeth stated. "Perce, you ready for school?"

"Only you ever are, Annabeth."

"That's not true!" she defended.

"Yes, it is. Besides, when am I ready for school? If I had my way, I'd be at camp."

"You mean you wouldn't want to live with me?" she asked in mock hurt.

"I see enough of you at camp."

I'm not sure but there was a flicker of something in each of their eyes, but it was gone the next second.

"You know you can't live without me," she said quieter

"You have no idea how true that is."

"I think I might have some idea," she winked.

I felt like a third-wheel sitting them while they had their conversation; I was extremely relieved when the waiter came with our orders. We thanked him and dug in. While we ate in silence, I was forced to notice that while I was eating in silence awkwardly, Percy and Annabeth seemed comfortable in each other's presence. I was also aware of how close I was to Annabeth.

I scooted over by her a little more but I accidentally knocked her hand and her spoon fell onto her face and dropped onto her shirt.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, but she just laughed out loud.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed. "You got ice cream all over my shirt!"

Annabeth laughed even harder. "Nobody told me you to give me your shirt."

"The deal was we got to pick out each other's clothes!"

"But I didn't give you my shirt, did I?"

"You put me in grey!"

"You put me in green."

"Sea-green."

"But still green."

"But grey is your thing."

"So why did you put me in green? Grey _is _my thing. Ben tell him it's my thing."

"It's her thing," I complied.

Percy laughed, I joined in, and soon the three of us were in fits of laughter. I hated how comfortable I was with Percy. I hardly knew him, but I knew he was a great guy.

In laughing, Annabeth bent over and her face landed right directly into her banana split. We laughed even harder, of possible. I was having a great time. Percy leaned over and stretched his hand out to scoop ice cream off Annabeth's face. He stuck his finger in his mouth and his eyes lit up.

"This tastes amazing!" he cried.

He took his spoon and dipped it into Annabeth's banana split.

"Hands off, Kelp Head."

He held his hands up in surrender. Slowly, the laughter died down and we were breathing normally again. We finished eating with a little small talk, but nothing else really happened. We finished eating, paid, and got out of our booth. Well, Annabeth and I did. Percy, however, was still slouched in his chair.

"Come on, Percy," Annabeth complained.

He groaned, "Help me up."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but held out her hands. Percy grasped them and stood up. It was probably my imagination. No, it was definitely my imagination. I just thought their hands lingered with each other's longer than they had to. It was probably just my jealousy acting up. We walked out the restaurant and went straight to Annabeth's house, where she invited me.

"Percy, do you have your key?" Annabeth asked. "I forgot mine."

His eyes widened significantly.

"Wait, Annabeth Chase _forgot her keys_?"

"Shut up, Percy," she grumbled.

He flashed her a grin and said, "Of course I have my key."

He opened the door and we stepped in.

"We're home!" Annabeth called.

No response came. She frowned then snapped her fingers.

"They went to a party with the twins for one of their classmates."

Percy nodded and flopped himself down onto the couch. I sat opposite him, but sat neatly, unlike him. I was sure Annabeth would prefer if my feet were not in her couch. I still tried to make it look casual, though, as if I were over here a lot, though I wasn't in reality.

"I'm going to change my shirt. It's sticky from the ice cream," Annabeth announced.

"Wear whatever you want. I'm too lazy to pick out clothes for you," Percy said.

"I was going to, anyway," Annabeth grumbled and stalked off down the hall.

Percy was playing with his t-shirt and shuffling his feet like he couldn't keep still.

I took a deep breath and gathered up all the courage I had.

"Percy?" I asked. He turned his head and looked over at me, signalling for me to continue. "Do you like Annabeth?"


	4. Annabeth?

**A/N: SORRY ABIUT THAT LAST CLIFFHANGWR. HA! NO, NOT REALLY!**

**SEE WHAT I DID THERE? **

**P.S THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT. REMEMBER TO PM ME ANYBIDEAS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO IN ANY WAY.**

Percy blinked. "What?"

I cleared my throat nervously. Where had that come from? I'd just been so curious, I blurted it out.

"I, uh," Percy and I said in unison.

We looked at each other with the same desperate look in our eyes that said: _Please don't make me finish that sentence. _The only problem was, I still hadn't the slightest idea what the answer to the question was—either of them.

"Do you?" I pressed on, hoping with all I had that he didn't snap on me. Wait, of course he didn't like Annabeth. They were best friends, right? They were too close. Yeah, that's it. I was only comforting myself. They were too close, unlike Annabeth and I, who were just close enough.

Percy opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he would have said, I' d never know. A loud crash came from upstairs and I heard a thud. I saw Annabeth race down the stair looking from me to Percy.

"Ben, you've got to leave," she told me.

"What?" I asked puzzled. Did she not want me here? Why did she invite me? Was something wrong? A million question popped into my head at once.

"Percy and I have something to, uh, fix?" She said it more like a question. "But I'll see you on Monday. It's Percy's first day of school, so I won't be walking with you guys."

She was jumping up and down anxiously, and she was talking rapidly, as if she had only so much time.

"Uh, okay," I said slowly. "I guess…I guess I'll see you on Monday."

She nodded and walked after me, shutting the door behind me. I didn't hear anything after that. The only thing I saw was Percy reach for a pen that was on the table asking Annabeth what it was. Then, the door stopped me from learning anything else.

The following Monday, Sara, Claire, James, Roger and I walked to school together. It was a bit weird not having Annabeth with us.

"Where's Annabeth?" Roger had asked.

"Oh, um, her dad dropped her and Percy to school this morning since it's his first day.

He nodded and we continued walking in silence until I broke it.

"Guys, I-I think there's something uo with those two."

"They're not dating, Ben, don't worry. I'm, like, an expert at that stiff. Though I can't tell if they like each other," Claire shot me a sympathetic look. "they definitely aren't dating."

"No, no. Not about that!" I felt my cheeks grow red. "I mean. It's just…Well, I sort of overheard one of their conversations. Did you guys know when Annabeth went to that camp of hers over the winter, she got kidnapped?" Their jaws went slack. "Turns out, Percy saved her, somehow. And, I don't know, there's something off about the both of them. Not that I don't like them or anything!" I added quickly. "They're my friends, but still."

"Woah, woah, woah. What do you mean 'she was kidnapped?" Sara asked.

"Exactly what I said."

"Maybe you heard wrong, or something," James suggested.

"I know what I heard! You have to believe me!"

They all seemed lost in thought for a minute.

"I believe you," Sara said quietly. "I love Percy and Annabeth, really. But there _is_ something a bit strange about them. You have to admit it."

"I guess you have a point…" James said.

"Let's talk about this later, guys," Roger shook his head. "I think we all need time to process this.

We walked into the school together in silence until Roger asked, "Don't you have to meet Annabeth at the library? Isn't it sort of 'your thing'?"

I smiled like a maniac. "I almost forgot! Thanks, Roger! See you guys later!" I exclaimed and ran towards the library.

When I arrived I looked around to see if she was there yet. I heard the faintest sound of turning pages towards the left. I quickly bud the librarian good morning and walked towards the sound, knowing it was her. No one else ever comes here, especially in the morning. Sure enough, I saw a tuft of blonde hair in the corner.

I walked up and opened my mouth to speak, but stopped myself immediately. Percy was sitting with her. At _our_ spot. His eyebrows were scrunched together as if he was focusing really hard. He was right next to Annabeth who had a smile on her face, amused at his confusion.

"So it'll be x=32."

"Right."

"You don't get it, do you?" she asked.

"Not even a little."

She laughed a little. "Come on, Percy you have to try. Will it be easier if I put it in Greek."

"I'm pretty sure this is just because I suck at math."

"Fine, we're done. But I get to tutor you at home."

"I'm pretty sure you would have tutored me, even if I was good at math," Percy grumbled. "I miss camp."

She sighed. "I miss it, too. I miss waking up to hear Katie scream at the Stolls. Or hear Clarisse fighting with Will all the time. I miss fighting. I miss Thalia. I miss Chiron. I miss everything."

"I know, wise girl, I know. This year's almost done. Then we can go back for an entire summer."

"As if we have that sort of luck. I haven't had a peaceful summer since you arrived."

"Gee, Annabeth."

"I didn't say I regretted it."

With each word, they studied each other more and more, until they were facing each other completely, staring into each other's eyes. I stormed off, not wanting to see anymore. It was too much. It was all too much. Why did I ever have to meet Percy Jackson?

I stormed back to Sara, Claire, Roger, and James.

"What's wrong?" James asked me.

"How much do you want to bet it has something to do with Percy and Annabeth?" Claire suggested.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

As if on cue, Percy and Annabeth walked out, but something was wrong. Annabeth's eyes were…red! Had she been crying? Why had she been crying? Why wasn't I there for her?

"Hey, guys," Percy yawned.

We all waved and threw out a bunch of 'hi's and 'hey's.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Of course, it was Sara who asked the more personal questions.

That seemed to be the last straw. Annabeth burst out in tears, which was extremely, _extremely _unlike her.

"Uh, you see…something happened to Annabeth and I last winter, and, um, she's sort of been holding it in. If you'll, uh, excuse us…" Percy stammered.

He dragged Annabeth, who had her hands over her face, over to a corner. I watched her hug him tightly and him return it, just as desperate. I saw him whisper to her, and watched her nod her head into his shirt. I watched her look at him with pleading grey eyes. I watched him wipe tears from her face and nod understandingly. I watched him grab her by her shoulders, stare into her eyes, and tell her something with the most serious face anyone could give. I watched him in envy. In jealousy.

"You should go, you know. I don't know if she'll accept it, but if it means that much to you, you should try," I heard Claire say.

I turned toward her. "What?"

"I know how much you like her. She's not the most welcoming person. But if you really want to, you should offer your help."

"You think?"

She shrugged, which didn't exactly help my confidence. I took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Hey, Annabeth, is there, uh, anything I-we could do?"

She looked up at me, but I couldn't read her expression. She looked to Percy and some sort of understanding passed between them.

"She'll be fine, Ben. She just needs time."

"Time? For what?"

"Look, we appreciate your help, we just really, really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, um okay."

I walked away, crestfallen. I walked past Sara, James and Claire and Roger. I walked straight to English class, not wanting to hear their sympathetic words.

Before I walked into class, I took one last look at Annabeth and Percy, who were sitting in the same corner, forcing a couple laughs and enjoying each other's presence.


	5. Percy

**A/N: I'LL MAKE THIS SHORT. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, SERIOUSLY. PM ME IDEAS, PLEASE IT'S APPRECIATED. I KNOW I TOOK LONG TO PUBLISH THIS, BUT IT'S EXTRA LONG SO, YOU KNOW. DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY.**

**DISCLAIMER. SIGH. IF I OWNED PJO, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTIONS.**

Turns out, I had English with Percy and Annabeth, History with Annabeth and James, Elective by myself (wood shop), Greek with Percy and Annabeth, Math with Roger, Claire, Sara and James, and gym with everyone.

I was the first one to arrive at English class, so I got first choice at seats. I chose one at the back right corner of the classroom and waited. Eventually, the class filled up until there were two seats left between me and this girl named Lesley.

Our teacher walked into the classroom. She was really tall, had shoulder length black hair and a stern look on her face.

"Good morning, class. I'm—"

Percy and Annabeth rushed in through the door.

"Sorry!" they said in unison.

"I don't want to hear it!" the teacher snapped. "Just take a seat!"

They nodded quickly and sat beside me and Lesley.  
>"Hey," Annabeth breathed as she sat down next to me.<p>

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine," she nodded.

Class begun and we stopped talking immediately. It went fine until our teacher, Mrs. Rodriguez, decided to pick on Percy for entering class late.

"Mr. Jackson, Ms. Chase, would you please read for me what I have on the board and answer question 1, 2 and 3."

They began to stutter nervously and their cheeks turned a bright red. My eyebrows furrowed. I knew Annabeth was dyslexic. Was it possible Percy was, too?

"We, uh…" Annabeth started.

"We're dyslexic," Percy finished.

"Are you now? I knew Ms. Chase was. Interesting…I suppose I shall give tutors to you both."

"No!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I mean, uh, we can work harder?" she tried.

"No, that won't help. You," she pointed to me, "and you. Help these two. Names?"

"Lesley."

"Ben."

"Well, Ben, help Annabeth. Lesley help, uh, name?"

"Percy. I'm new."

She nodded. "Very well. Lesley help Percy."

We nodded and the class ended soon after. Percy, Annabeth and I walked down the hall followed by Lesley awkwardly.

"Um, Percy?" Lesley asked in a really quiet voice.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow, gesturing for her to continue.

She cleared her throat. "When do you want to start?" she asked more confidently.

"Um…how's after school?"

She nodded.

"What do you guys have next?" I asked quickly.

"History," Annabeth answered, "with you and James, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Perce?"

"Uh, math," he said pulling out his schedule.

"Me, too," Lesley chimed in.

"Great, let's get going," Percy said.

He and Lesley strolled down the hall to class, leaving Annabeth and I alone.

"History should suck," I tell her with a smile.

She smiled back. "I actually find it interesting."

"Of course you do. You're Annabeth Chase. The most brilliant person alive!"

"Not necessarily," she joked.

We started laughing lightly and joked around until we got to History. It reminded of how things used to be before they got all complicated. So easy, so comfortable, so perfect.

"Guys!" James called out.

"Hey," we sang and took a seat on either side of him.

It passed in a breeze. Of course, Annabeth was the start student.

As we walked out class, James asked, "Geez, Annabeth. How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"Get such grades. And you're not even a nerd. You're all cool!"

"Thanks? Comes naturally, I guess," she said smiling. "Well, I'm going to architecture! Bye!"

I rolled my eyes. She gets so excited over it.

"You really like her don't you?" I heard James ask.

I sighed and shook my head. "It's pointless."

"I wish you luck, Ben."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Yeah. I've got marine biology with Percy. Later!" He ran away leaving me alone. I walked quickly to wood shop and took my seat.

By the end of class, I was starving. I walked to my locker and put away my books. I started walking down the halls alone, but Annabeth caught up to me.

"How was architecture?" I asked.

"It was great! Not really challenging, but very interesting!" I watched her eyes light up and sighed. I wanted so badly to be able to out my arms around her shoulders.

"Is it just me, or is there even more people at the table today?" I questioned.

"Only one more….but who?" She stepped up on her tip-toes and stretched her neck to see over everyone's heads.

"I can't see," she sighed. "Let's just go."

We walked together over to our table to notice everyone laughing their heads off. The extra person turned out to be Lesley from English class.

"Oh, it's Lesley," I told Annabeth.

"What's she doing here?" she knitted her eyebrows.

"Percy probably invited her. Come on," I urges. She obliged, but I could have seen the gears turning in her head, trying to figure out who invited her.

"Hi," I threw myself down next to Sara.

"'Sup,?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes and nudged her shoulder.

"Hey," Annabeth grumbled as she sat next to Claire and across from me. She sat at the edge of the table. Claire sat between her and Percy, and Lesley was at the other end doing some hand game with Percy. I decided to ignore the fact that Annabeth was looking at them, and that her mold changed as soon as she saw them.

I sat across from her at the other end, beside Sara. James sat between her and Roger. Everyone threw lazy 'hi's over to us and continued whatever they were doing. Annabeth was joking around lazily with Claire who had a look of extra amusement in her eyes. Percy and Lesley were still entertaining themselves quite a bit, watched by an undescribable Annabeth.

Sara, James, Roger and I were in deep discussion about whether cats or dogs were better. When our incredibly serious conversation was over, James cried out, "Did you know…Percy is a BOSS at marine biology?"

"Wouldn't have guessed," I heard Annabeth grumble.

"It's true," Lesley nodded. "It's like he could understand the fish. He knew _exactly_ what they wanted. He was amazing!"

"I think he's part fish," James concluded.

At that part, Percy and Annabeth burst out laughing. It was hilarious laughter. Tears were flowing down their cheeks and they were clutching their stomachs, meanwhile we all watched them as if they were insane.

"S-Sorry!" Annabeth choked out in between breaths. "In-inside joke."

After _at least_ ten minutes of straight laughter, they calmed down.

"Soo…" Roger suggested.

"What now?" Lesley asked.

"Now, Lesley," Percy announced, "We—duck!"

Everyone looked as startled as me, except for Annabeth who dropped to the ground. As soon as they hit the ground, however, Percy stood up and caught what looked like an arrow that seemed to be moving at 300 miles per hour.

Percy's face broke into a huge grin. "Thalia!" he called earning a few glares from other students.

A tall, beautiful girl with striking blue eyes emerged from the shadows.

"Hey, Percy," she smiled.

Percy raced over to her and engulfed her in a huge hug. A bunch of thoughts flowed through my head. Maybe they were dating! Maybe he really didn't like Annabeth!

"Get off me, Kelp Head," I heard the girl say. "You're choking me."

"I missed you, Pinecone Face," he pouted.

Thalia playfully punched his shoulder and looked over to all of us.

"You've lost your touch, Annie. I thought you'd be first."

Annabeth seemed to be relieved from her shock and sprang up. Thalia opened up her arms and hugged Annabeth so tightly. Abruptly, she let go of her and looked at Percy.

"Has it happened yet? Has she cried? Is she still trying to be all brave?" she questioned him.

Percy gave her a warning look as if to tell her we were right here, and hearing everything, which made me mad. "This morning," he admitted.

"Food," she sighed.

"Thals, I—"

"No, Annabeth. It's natural. You had to. You held it in too long. I feel like a sound like Chiron."

"Shhh, Thalia!" she and Percy said in unison.

"Sorry, not used to it." She looked over at us. "You heard nothing."

Annabeth muttered, "Why do I bother?" and Percy fist bumped her.

"Guys," Percy announced, "This is Annabeth's second best friend—"

"_Second?_" Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"After me, of course," he said. "And also, my cousin, Thalia—"

"Just Thalia."

"Thalia Just Thalia."

We were all pretty much in shock, so I'm pretty sure we didn't give her the warmest greetings. So they were cousins. And Annabeth had yet another best friend that wasn't me. Great. Just great.

"Thals, this is Ben, Sara, James, Roger, Claire and that's Lesley," Annabeth said.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth had crestfallen looks on their face, though I was happy to leave.

"Let me guess," Percy muttered. "You're just passing by?"

"Yeah," Thalia sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't—"

"We get it," Percy grumbled. "It's fine."

"Hey, look, I'll ask for a break, and we'll call up Grover, and the four of us will be united again. The four musketeers?"

Annabeth smiled. "You forgot Nico."

"Oh, yeah, the other one," she joked.

"Your cousin won't be happy to hear that," Percy warned.

"Well, who's going to tell him?" Thalia glared at him.

Percy sunk back into his seat. "Not me for sure."

"That's what I thought," she winked.

"Um, Thalia? We've got to um…" a little girl came out from I-have-no-idea-where with what looked like fresh scratches on her face.

Thalia's eyes widened. "I gotta go, Perce, Annie. I'll IM you, kay?"

"Kay," they said half-heartedly.

She ran off with the little girl and disappeared. When I was sure they were gone, I asked, "What happened to her?"

"Nothing," Percy replied quickly. "Come on, let's head to Greek."

He stood up from the table and grabbed Annabeth's arm playfully.

"Get up," he groaned.

Annabeth pushed herself up and shrugged him off.

"I can't wait," Percy said excitedly. "Let's go, let's go!" he jumped up and down like a child.

He was about to drag her away when I jumped up.

"I've got Greek, too!" He glared at me, though I had no idea why.

Lesley sighed, "So do I. Guess we'd better leave now."

"Great!" Percy grinned and the four of us walked from the table to the hallways.

About halfway through, we heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Lesley asked.

Annabeth and Percy exchanged a look.

"We'll be right back," Annabeth said. Percy reached into his pocket and got out a pen.

"You guys go ahead. We'll only be a couple minutes."

"Um…okay…"

Percy and Annabeth dashed around the corner saying something about expecting it sooner or later, whatever that meant.

"Well, you coming?" I heard Lesley say.

"Oh! Yeah!"

The two of us walked awkwardly and waited until our teacher arrived. He was tall, had blonde hair and bluish-grey eyes. Percy and Annaneth were, once again, late.

They burst through the door, Percy saying, "We had, uh, trouble—wait I thought it was supposed to be Will. Hey Mal." He held out his fist to our teacher, recently introduced as Mr. Malcolm.

"Hey, Perce!"

_What?_

"Malcolm!" Annabeth shrieked. She jumped into our teachers arms and hugged him tightly. "I haven't seen you in forever! How are things? Have we won any new honours? Ha—"

"Woah, woah, Annabeth, slow down. We have to talk after _class_."

"Oh, right! Sorry."

"So, why are you late?"

"You have to ask?"

He sighed. "Just sit."

To say I was lost was an understatement. How did Percy and Annabeth know our Greek teacher? How was it they got away with being late so easily—not that I wanted them to get into trouble.

"So, does anyone here know Greek in any way?"

Percy and Annabeth's hands shot up. Mr. Malcolm rolled his eyes.

"Alright, well can you—"

"Excuse me, Mr. Malcolm?" a girl named Veronica said.

"Yes?"

"How do you know them?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but Annabeth is my half-sister."

"And how come they got away with being late?"

"They had a good reason, which is none of your concern, thank you very much."

She scowled, but stopped asking questions. The class went on abnormally. Percy and Annabeth knew the answer to every single question. I expected it from Annabeth, but definitely not Percy.

Greek and Math went by in a blur. Before I knew it, it was time for gym. All 8 of us stood together chatting. We found out Lesley was actually pretty cool, and she fit in perfectly. Only Annabeth seemed a bit…distant. Yeah, that was the word. Our teacher, Coach Martin came in, and introduced himself.

"All right, for starters, I want you to run as many laps as you can around the track in 10 minutes. Go!"

We all started running together, but eventually Claire dropped out after 2 laps the most. Lesley kept a couple paces behind Roger, James and I. I cannot count how many times Percy and Annabeth passed everyone on the field.

At the end of the 10 minutes, the jock of the school had completed 7 laps. Percy and Annabeth managed 20. They finished laughing hysterically as if they wasted no energy running for so long. The others and I were panting and drenched in sweat.

"That felt good, actually running," Annabeth told Percy. "I've been holding back for so long."

"Yeah. It was a great warm up!"

_Warm up?_

The coach stared at them. "You-you broke the record."

"Wouldn't be the first," Percy stretched.

"Don't brag," Annabeth punched him.

I made a mental note to try and work out harder, but somehow I knew nothing would help. Beside me, Claire was jittering at how amazing they were.

"Cla-class dismissed," our amazed coach stuttered. "early today."

The eight of us changed off and walked out the school once we were dismissed.

I walked with Percy, Annabeth and Lesley since we had to tutor them. I hadn't noticed how serious I envied Percy until now. I wanted to have Annabeth and be her best friend. I wanted to have inside jokes with her and know her inside and out. It was walking home behind them speaking hushed tones and laughing loudly that I realized how much I wanted to be Percy Jackson.


	6. Spring Ball?

**A/N: I'VE GOT A FEW THINGS TO SAY.**

**FIRST. IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, THIS IS SET BETWEEN TTC AND BOTL. I'M TRYING TO FOLLOW THE BOOK AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. THEREFORE, PERCY AND ANNABETH WON'T BE TOGETHER UNTIL TLO. BUT I WILL, OF COURSE, HAVE AS MUCH PERCABETH FLUFF AS NEEDED.**

**ALSO, THANKS POR LOS REVIEWS. ONCE AGAIN. I SERIOUSLY LOVE THEM.**

**UMM..PLEASE, PLEASE PM ME IDEAS. AND THEN I THINK THAT'S IT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO IN ANY WAY.**

The school year went on. I found out Percy and Annabeth were absolute geniuses when it came to Greek. They knew anything and everything. In fact, a couple times they even left Mr. Malcolm los, but he never once doubted them. They said some stuff that I'd never even heard of. Like, Odysseus defeated the Cyclopes, Polyphemus, using trickery by calling himself 'nobody'. What I didn't know was that a second person defeated him using the same tactic.

They also topped the class in gym. Actually, they topped the school. Annabeth had always been great in gym, and I'd always figured she wasn't showing off what she could do completely, but they were _amazing._ In all my life, I've never met anyone as athletic as them. And they did it so effortlessly. Sometimes, the entire class was doubled over and soaked in sweat, and they would come back laughing and frowning at us as if they just did a little warm up. Of course, that made Percy an enemy. His name was Anthony and he's the school jock aka bully. He was used to the girls swooning over him and being the best of the best, so when Percy came along defeating by a couple (eight to be exact) laps, he was furious. Almost daily, he would try to beat up Percy, or at least make a fool of him, but for the first time in his life, he didn't succeed in doing that. It also didn't help that Percy had gained a couple of admirers along the way.

And, despite my jealousy, Percy and I actually became pretty close. We talked a lot, joked around, and once made the mistake of pulling a prank on Annabeth and Sara. Percy wanted to call two of his friends named Travis and Connor. He said they would be perfect, but I convinced him we'd be fine. I was _so _wrong. It wasn't just me and Percy, though. Our entire ' group ' became pretty close. In fact, the only time anyone ever felt left out was when Percy and Annabeth talked about camp, they fought about incomprehensible things, and Claire went on her lectures about beauty and make-up and then I stop listening.

One Friday afternoon, after school, we decided to go for frozen yogurt because, well, we wanted frozen yogurt. Anyway, Percy and Lesley couldn't come because, apparently, Lesley took her tutoring pretty seriously. As for me, I think Annabeth and I had one or two study sessions. She didn't really need it. As long as she was really focused, she could read fine, even with her dyslexia.

On our way back from the fro-yo shop, Claire suddenly stopped and screamed. We all abruptly stopped laughing from Roger's lame joke and stared at her.

"I left my purse!" she shrieked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Was there anything important in there?"

"Of course! All my make-up and…stuff. Someone come back with me!" she pouted and looked at us with pleading blue eyes, her dark hair framing her face.

"Fine," James and Roger replied at the exact same time.

They chuckled and stalked off with a frantic Claire following them.

"I don't know why she bothers," Annabeth sighed.

"I guess it's a little understandable," Sara reasoned.

"I hate make-up with everything I've got."

I stared at her, and somehow, that statement made me fall for her even more. You didn't find many girls who hated make-up. Yet, she was still amazingly beautiful. And I doubted she even brushed her hair.

"Well, are we just going to stand here?" I asked.

Sara laughed. "We can leave, can't we?"

"Leave?" Annabeth asked incredulously. "And leave our friends behind? Why, of _course_ we can!"

Sara and I burst out laughing, and we began our short journey to her house.

After about 5 minutes of walking, we arrived at Annabeth home. I was pretty comfortable there now. Ever since Percy moved in with her, I tried harder to be over there as much as possible.

"I seriously need to keep my key closer to me," Annabeth muttered.

Once, when this happened, I tried to hint that I wanted a key, like Percy had, but either she didn't get it, or pretended not to.

"Got it!"

She unlocked the door and the three of us stepped inside. Percy was sitting on the couch, looking pretty comfortable, thinking hard.

Lesley had her light brown hair up in a bun and was sitting on the opposite couch.

"The _prepositional phrase_," she was saying.

"Uh…to the movies?"

"Correct! Catch," she smiled and tossed a jelly bean into the air.  
>Percy opened his mouth and dived to catch it. It fell straight into his mouth. Lesley laughed.<p>

"You're getting better at that," she pointed.

"What? I'm always good!"

"Don't flatter yourself."

Annabeth studied them for a while, but tried to make it look casual. I knew her too long to know the gears in her head were turning.

"Hey, guys," she said casually. "Perce, I saw that. I've got to say, I did not expect that from a seaweed brain like yourself."

"Shut up, Annabeth," he teased. "How was fro-yo?"

"It was _sooo_ good," Sara rubbed in his face.

He sighed. "I wish I could have gone, but someone," he jabbed his finger toward Lesley, "is a buzz kill."

Lesley rolled her eyes. "Guess we're done for today."

Percy looked up like he was thanking God. Annabeth threw herself down opposite Percy, but on the same couch. Percy looked at her and lifted his feet and put them on her lap. Annabeth studied them for a moment, then looked back at Percy.

She raised an eyebrow and stared at him with a deathly glare until he got freaked out and put them back down. She proceeded to put her feet on Percy's lap. He tried to stare her down, but no one could win a staring contest with that girl.

She closed her eyes but as soon as she did, the doorbell rang.

She groaned. "Ben, you're standing. Get it."

I rolled my eyes, but walked over to the door and let in Claire, James and Roger.

"Miss us?" James asked.

"Not in the slightest."

He pouted at me. "I'll bet the other did."

"Don't get your hopes up."

We laughed and re-entered the living room where the girls were having a laughing fit at an upset Percy.

Claire went and sat next to Lesley and Sara. However, when Claire started talking about giving Lesley a manicure, she dashed over to Annabeth and sat with her. Roger and James raced over to the remaining two-person couch. I sighed and sat next to Percy at the other end of the couch.

"Hey, everyone here is going to the Spring Ball, right?" Claire asked.

We were nearing spring break and student council decided to throw a school dance.

"Yup," Roger said.

"Of course!" James exclaimed.

Sara shrugged, "Probably."

I glanced at Annabeth. "I'm not sure I say finally."

"Me neither," Lesley chimed in.

We all looked at Percy and Annabeth epxpectedly.

"NO!" they screamed.

Claire looked offended. "Why not?"

"Percy can't dance!" Annabeth said at the same time Percy exclaimed, "Annabeth can't dance!"

They burst in a hilarious state of laughter, sharing yet another mysterious memory and experience Annabeth and I never had.

They probably could have stayed like that all day, but we heard the lock click and the door open. A tall girl with blue eyes and auburn hair strolled in with a younger boy. His eyes seemed to tell a different story. They were filled with as much pain as Percy and Annabeth's, which I never understood.

"Silena?" Percy asked.

"Hello, Percy!" she squealed. "Annabeth!" she cried and ran to hug Annabeth.

Annabeth stood up and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't want to see you, this is great!"

"You can tell me hi, too," Percy pointed out.

Silena smiled a gorgeous, award winning smile. "Of course, Percy." She held out her arms and gave Percy a quick hug. "And Annabeth, I'm here on Mr. D's and Chiron's orders. They wanted someone to check on you guys. You have no idea how hard it was. Everyone wanted to see you guys. I had to compete with Katie, Travis, Connor, even Clarisse! Finally, I just grabbed Nico and made him bring me. You know—"

"Silena, shut up," Percy said.

"Why?" she looked at all of us. "Oh."

Percy cleared his throat. "Guys, this is Silena Baureguard. Silena, this is Ben, Lesley, Sara, Claire, James and Roger."

He pointed to each of us and tried to conceal a smile at James' and Roger's awestruck faces. I'll admit, she was drop dead gorgeous, but I still found Annabeth more beautiful.

"So," Claire said. "You know these two pretty well, huh?"

"I suppose," Silena said slowly.

"Well—"

"Shut up, Claire," Sara said. She nodded her head toward the boy behind her with black hair, eyes and clothes. "Who's the kid?"

_The kid _clenched his fist but Percy answered, "That's our friend, Nico."

"Oh."

"_Anyway_," Claire butted in. "By any chance would you know how we can convince them to go to the Spring Ball with us?"

Silena squealed so loudly I had to cover my ears. "_Of course! _Percy, Annabeth, if you two don't go to this dance, my cabin will give you a makeover this summer."

I started laughing along with Lesley. She wasn't serious. She was.

"I'm going to this dance!" Percy said with fake excitement.

Annabeth grumbled her agreement, but didn't argue.

"Well, Nico," she purred sweetly, "Since we're done here, would you _please_ take me to the mall."

Nico's eyes went wide. "Nuh-uh! No, Silena. I am never going to the mall with you or any of your demon sisters. I don't care what you say."

"But—"

"No."

"Fine."

"Nico, you impress me more and more every time I see you," Percy said.

Nico muttered something I couldn't comprehend. He grabbed Silena's hand, bid us an unfriendly goodbye and walked away.

"Isn't he too young to drive?" I asked Annabeth.

"So dance?" Percy interrupted so I wouldn't get an answer to that question.

"Well there are eight of us. Four boys, four girls. So how about we just go with each other?"

"I could live with that," Sara replied.

"All in agreement?" We all nodded and before anyone could take my chance I decided I _had _to ask Annabeth.

"Well, uh, Annabeth wanna go?"

I felt sort of bad when Annabeth's eyes flickered with disappointment and she looked at Percy (who for some reason was glaring at me) before she answered.

"Sure," she shrugged. It wasn't the answer I was hoping for, but at least she didn't say no.

Percy puffed out his chest and asked, "Well, Les, wanna come with me?"

"No." Percy mocked a hurt expression. She laughed. "Yeah, sure, Perce."

"So, then," James declared. "Which one of you lucky ladies get to go with me?"

"Theoretically speaking, seeing as more guys have asked me—eight—than girls have asked you—none—if I went with you, you would be lucky, not me," Claire announced.

"Is that a yes?"

"Whatever."

"Guess that leaves us," Roger blushed.

"I'm not going with you unless you ask," Sara said.

He groaned. "Please don't make me."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Will you, Sara Barnes, do me the honour of going to the Spring Ball with me?"

"I'd love to," she giggled.

"So movie?" Percy asked.

Everyone mumbled a yes, so we popped in a movie. Our couch was a little crowded due to four of us being on it. I tried to pay attention to the movie, I really did, but it's a little hard when your crush is sitting one seat away from you, and keeps laughing with her best friend every five seconds.


	7. Spring Ball

**A/N: SO YOU GUYS GUESSED A LOT OF THINGS THAT I WAS GOING TO PUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THEREFORE, I COMPLETELY CHANGED MY IDEA. I KNOW, PLOT TWIST.**

**ALSO, IT'S HARD TO REMEMBER ALL THE IDEAS FROM THE REVIEWS SO PLEASE PM THEM. **

**I THINK THAT'S IT. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I WISH, I WISH WITH ALL MY HEART THAT I OWNED PJO. BUT I DON'T.**

"I'm tired of dancing!" Annabeth whined. She'd been sort of miserable all night, but not so miserable that we weren't having a good time.

In the background I could vaguely hear Percy and Lesley laughing, and I was pretty sure Annabeth was hearing them too. She claimed she was tired of dancing, but we'd only danced, like, two songs.

She wore a grey dress, of course. The top was bordered with sequins and hugged her abdomen, and the rest of the dress flowed down and reached her mid-thigh. She said Silena had picked it out for her, and she hated it, but I think she secretly loved the dress. Her hair was in a ponytail, but still tumbled a little off her shoulders.

I sighed at her pouting face. I honestly do not know how Percy ever won a fight with her.

"Fine. Let's go sit at that table then?"

"Yes, please." She sounded exasperated.

She grabbed my hand, to my delight, and swerved through dancing people to get to our table. We both threw ourselves down onto the seats. I looked around the place. It was crowded. All eight of us had come together, but we split up one way or the other. I saw Lesley and James dancing the night away, laughing at something James had said. I saw Roger and Sara standing in a corner awkwardly, but still talking. Then, when I looked more to the right, I saw Percy and Lesley doing what I think was a dance.

Lesley wore a black high-waisted skirt and a tucked in white blouse with sleeves that reached her mid-shoulder. She looked good, but, you know, not Annabeth-good. Annabeth was right, Percy really was horrible at dancing, but he seemed to be enjoying himself just the same.

"I'm sorry you're not having a good time," I told Annabeth who slouched in her chair twirling the hem of her dress.

She looked up at me with sympathetic eyes. "No, Ben. I am. Well. Um. I'm sorry for ruining your night. I just really, really hate dances."

I knitted my eyebrows when her eyes flashed over to Lesley. "But this is the first school dance you've come to. What other dance have you gone to?"

"Oh, uh, it wasn't for this school. It was over the winter. Percy, Thalia, Nico and our other friend Grover went."

"Oh. I thought you hated dances."

"It's sort of the reason I do."

"…"

She sighed, "I'm being awful, aren't I?"

"No, it's fine."

"I'm sorry. I just have really horrible memories there."

I tried desperately to change the subject. "So how did you predict Percy was such a horrible dancer?

She smiled faintly as if remembering what had happened. "I had to dance with him."

I clench my jaw tight to stop myself from screaming. Percy was my good friend, but I still had a spark of jealousy there.

"Oh. Had to?"

"He was the only person I knew. Thalia was dancing with Grover."

"What about Nico?"

"I hadn't met him yet. Actually, it was there that we met him."

"Sounds like you guys do everything together."

"We used to. Then Thalia and Grover and…I'd rather not talk about it, please."

"No problem."

We sat there in an awkward silence for a while, Annabeth still pouting as if she wasn't having a food time. I don't doubt she wasn't. Then I noticed Percy jab at Lesley and point over to where I'm sitting. He smiles and half-waves. I wave back. He motions for Lesley to follow him and makes his way over to our table. I noticed Annabeth tense when she saw him.

"'Sup, guys?" he greeted.

"Hey, Perce," I said. "Hey, Les," I shoved her lightly and she shot me a playful glare.

Percy slid into the seat next to Annabeth and Lesley next to me.

"So, how's your night really going?" she whispered to me.

I shrugged. "It's okay."

She smiled at me sympathetically as if she knew something I didn't. I was a little worried by that. We turned our attention to Percy and Annabeth who weren't having an all-that-great conversation (which was actually pretty normal).

Percy poked her. "Come on, Annie."

"_Don't call me that, Percy!"_

"Annie, Annie, Annie," he sang, oblivious to the fact that he was mad.

"For all the gods' sake, Percy!" Annabeth screamed jumping up from her chair. I wondered what she meant by 'All the gods'. But the music was so loud, I think the only people who noticed were Sara and Roger who pointed at us, but made no attempt to come forward. I saw Claire grab James' hand and point to us. She started to walk towards us, but James pulled her hand back and shook his head.

I looked at Lesley, and I think both of us wished we could trade places with them instead of being in the middle of it all.

Percy flinched and started to regret teasing her.

"Why can't you just," she continued, "Listen to me for once and _leave me alone!_"

Percy's expression changed from guilt to anger. "Will you stop screaming at me?" he screamed. "That's all you ever do! You criticize me for _every little thing! _Don't you think it gets a little annoying for me?" She tried to speak, but Percy beat her to it. "Oh, and I'll bet you'd just _love_ for me to leave you alone, huh? I bet that's all you've ever wanted. Your life would have been _so _much better without me!"

"Oh my gods, Percy! You _know _that's not true. Are you just saying that because you want me to say it? Do you want me to say where I'd be if I haven't met you? And, I always have a reason to get mad at you! Do you think I do it for fun?"

"Well, for one, you'd be with Luke!" There was that Luke person again. I wondered what he had to do with all of this. "I bet you think that if I hadn't gone to Camp, he'd still be butterflies and sunshine. Well, sorry I showed up," he spat.

"That's not—"

"_Don't say it's not true_!" He practically screamed. By now, he was getting a few glares from a couple other students. "I saw your wish! Your 'greatest aspiration'. Your mom, dad, Luke, Thalia. _That's _what you really want! You didn't see mine, but I can assure you that if you did, you would have seen yourself there!"

"Percy, I was thirteen! It had only been one year! "

"Yeah, well now, you're fourteen and it's been two years."

"Exactly! Who says my 'greatest aspiration' hasn't changed?"

"Don't tell me it did, because I know it didn't. I know if he comes here right now surrendering and saying sorry, you'd forgive him. You'd just love to have things back to the way it was _before I came_. Because that's what it was! Your 'greatest aspiration' was to have things back to the way it was _before I came."_

"Not after what happened last winter, Percy. I would never trust him again!"

To my surprise, Percy laughed. "I would have thought after what he did to me, to us when we were twelve, you wouldn't trust him again. Yet, he was your 'greatest aspiration'. I would have thought after he used us to find you-know-what, you wouldn't trust him again. Yet, you took the weight from him. _What's next?_ Can't you see he doesn't care about you?"

"Well, he used to, Percy! That makes all the difference. Can't you stop hating him for one minute to imagine what it's like for me? He _promised _me. I was seven."

"Don't try and make me feel bad for you, because I will _never_ see him as good. I'm sorry you met me, Annabeth. Honestly. Because, maybe, this is all my fault. If I had never showed up, you'd still have him, maybe even Thalia. But you know what? Until now, I had never once had second thoughts about meeting you!"

Annabeth opened her mouth to respond, but snapped it back shut. Her gaze dropped to the floor. Normally, when they fight and one of them does this, the other backs down and they say sorry and laugh about something else. But this time, Percy's eyes still blazed with fury and something else I didn't recognize.

"You say you always have a reason to get mad at me," Percy said through gritted teeth as though trying to keep his anger in check. "So what's your reason now?"

Annabeth's eyes filled with tears. She looked up at Percy and whispered something I didn't hear. She stormed off, leaving Percy even angrier than he was before. The last time I saw her, she was slamming the door shut, her grey dress swaying behind her.

Percy kicked the chair so hard I would have broken my foot. Me and Lesley exchanged looks with each other. This wasn't how one of their fights were supposed to end. The other four came up to us and asked a question with their eyes. _What just happened?_ I wish I knew the answer.

"Percy," James tried.

Percy held up his hand and shook his head. I noticed his eyes were red, too. He walked away from the table leaving the six of us alone.

"Someone has to follow them before they commit murder," Claire said.

"I have Percy," I surprised myself by saying.

"I should follow Annabeth," Lesley said quietly.

I got up and raced in the direction Percy went. I found him walking outside, but it wasn't towards Annabeth's. I was going to call out to him when I saw him take a turn down a dark alley. I approached cautiously, and saw him stand over a figure that was on the ground, hugging her knees and crying. He looked at Annabeth as if not knowing what to do with her.

Lesley ran up beside me and breathed, "She came this way."

I held up my hand to quiet her and pointed. She squinted her eyes to make out what I was seeing. Percy moved to sit beside her. He leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. To my surprise, he wiped a tear away from his cheek.

He put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder and whispered something, but I was too far away to hear.

"Do you not get that I do need you?" Annabeth questioned him.

"I-I don't know. I'm so sorry, Wise Girl. I don't know where all of that came from. I'm stupid. I know how touchy this topic is, but I still bring it up."

Annabeth didn't answer. she just put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me," she said finally.

"Thank you for saving me."

"It's my job."

"And I wouldn't have anyone else doing it."

"Neither would I."


	8. Goodbye

**A/N: SORRY I TOOK SO LONG OMGS I WENT TO CANCUN AND HAD NO WIFI**

**THEN THERE IS THE FACT THAT BOO CAME OUT. I'M DONE BUT NO SPOILERS BUT IF ANYONE WANTS TO BE DEPRESSED WITH ME PM ME ANYTIME.**

**ANYWAY, HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED PJO, I WOULD NEVER MAKE THE SERIES END. A CERTAIN AUTHOR HAD DIFFERENT IDEAS.**

We walked out of school on the last day, enjoying the beginning of a new summer. I breathed in the fresh scent of summer air and exhaled. The day was perfect, I was with my best friends, what could go wrong?

We had all become considerably close. I mean _seriously close_. As far as I knew, the eight of us were the closest you could get. We didn't do anything without each other and didn't dream of doing so (although, this made Anthony, the bully, hate us and Percy even more). Since the big fight, one word could describe us: inseparable. No one talked about it much for fear of it bringing back some of the feelings from that night, but no one forgot it. I'm not sure exactly how Percy and Annabeth became 'best friends' once again. Before I could watch more of what had happened that night, Lesley elbowed me and looked at me with an expression that said: _We shouldn't be watching this._ Sadly, I knew she was right.

We walked back to the dance together, and told Claire, James, Roger and Sara what happened. We silently agreed it was their biggest fight, and when we saw them the next day (they never returned to the dance), they acted normally…or as normal as it gets with those two.

Claire's words snapped me out of my thoughts. "We'll go to the water parks, for Percy of course. We'll visit the museum to amuse Annabeth and Ben. We'll go to the mall. We'll just stay home sometimes to please Les, since she hates going out. Arcade for Roger and James. And tons more! This will be the best," she turned her gaze to Sara.

Sara rolled her eyes but continued the sentence, "Summer." She looked at Lesley.

"Ever!"

Annabeth stopped walking and kicked at her feet. Percy looked at us guiltily, not meeting our eyes. I wondered what was wrong with them.

"I'm not doing it, and you can't make me," he told Annabeth.

She looked at him with pleading grey eyes. "I _really_ don't want to, Percy. Please?"

I wondered what they were talking about, but it didn't matter. If I was in Percy's place, I would have done anything for Annabeth.

"No." I was shocked at the fact that he could say no to her.

Annabeth sighed. "Guys, um…Percy and I are leaving."

I'm pretty sure mine was not the only jaw that dropped.

"To where, may I ask?" Roger said.

"Camp, of course. I go there every summer, you know that. And a couple of years ago, Percy started so he's coming, too."

"You say that like you remember what it was like without me."

"I'm pretty sure no one can forget."

"When are you leaving?" Lesley asked before they could start yet another ridiculous fight.

Percy scratched his head. "Well, I'm not so good at math, but I think it's in 2 hours."

My eyes widen significantly along with my friends'.

"_Two hours?"_ Sara screeched.

"Guys, guys, calm down! Percy, Annabeth, I guess for like a week or so, we can all ask our parents and we can visit your famous camp."

"Um, no," Annabeth said.

"No?"

"No, you can't," Percy finished. "You guys, well, you wouldn't be allowed." He said it like he didn't want us there, which left a feeling of anger boiling inside of me.

"Well then stay!" James tried to persuade them. "How long are you staying for, anyway?"

Percy whistled. "As long as possible."

"What do you mean?"

"He means," Annabeth butted in, "that camp is both of our favourite place in the world, so we probably won't come back until we _have _to."

"That's what I meant."

"So you'll be gone the whole summer. We can't even do anything today! Did you even think about us? You know, it'll be funner here!" Claire started blabbering around. "I mean, what can you possibly do at a summer camp that's better than water parks and museums."

The pair started laughing. "Camp is, no doubt, the coolest place in the world. It's like a water park and museum and many other things in one. It might be dangerous, but I love it," Percy told us.

"Dangerous?" someone asked, but I was too shocked by the outcome of things to notice who spoke. There I was, thinking everything would be perfect. Just dandy! That now the eight of us were inseparable, I could try to be Annabeth's best friends again. What could possibly go wrong, Ben? _The fact that she and Percy probably have way better lives than to deal with you._

"And wouldn't you much rather be here with your best friends?" someone asked.

Percy and Annabeth both pretended to ignore the first question. Percy, being the oblivious and slow one didn't understand.

"All of our best friends are at camp." Annabeth elbowed him in the stomach, but the words were already said. It was pretty obvious everyone was offended and hurt. As if they'd been cheated on; used. Annabeth's face was evident that she felt bad about what Percy said, but it was true. Meanwhile, Percy was blushing furiously trying to take back what he had just said.

As for me? I didn't know what to feel. We all stood there frozen in shock. You're probably thinking we were overreacting. They'd only be gone for the summer. But we didn't know how dangerous that camp was. It was dangerous. We knew that. Percy had just admitted it and from what Les and I heard throughout the days, we had no idea if our friends would truly come back. I mean, Annabeth had been _kidnapped_ over the winter when she visited her camp. Who said something wouldn't happen again. Something worse.

"Where'd you get those?" Claire asked abruptly. Everyone looked as startled as I felt.

"Get what?" Annabeth replied.

"Those grey streaks in your hair. We've all been wondering it, thinking it was dyed, but it's not. I could just…tell." I had no doubt Claire would be able to figure that out. She was an absolute genius when it came to anything to do with hair, make-up or fashion.

"We, uh, that's not important," Annabeth stammered. "Why don't be just spend the next hour or so hanging out? My place?" I could tell she was trying to clear the air, so I decided to help her.

"Yeah, we'd love to. Let's go, guys."

I looked at all my friends trying to encourage them to follow my lead and not make Annabeth and Percy feel worse.

"Yeah!" Lesley finally came to my rescue. "Let's get moving!" She was the first to start walking.

We walked there in silence, which as usually okay. Normally, we were fine in each other's presence, but now there was some sort of tension in the air.

We had decided on truth or dare. So that was what we were playing half an hour later in the Chase's living room. I had a flashback to when I was sitting there in January and I first met Percy Jackson. I remembered how I despised him. It was when I thought he had stolen my best friend from me…but then I realized she was never my best friend to begin with. Now, I couldn't imagine Percy without Annabeth. It just seemed _wrong_. But Annabeth without Percy? A couple visions came to mind.

"So…" James was saying trying to think of a question to ask Annabeth. "I got it! You say you never see your mom and that she left when you were born. But have you ever met her?"

I rolled my eyes lightly, already knowing the answer to his question. No. Annabeth's mom had never shown the slightest interest in her, which made Annabeth feel bad. I wish I could assure her that n =o matter what, I would be there for her.

"Couple times, actually."

My head shot up and I was suddenly alert. I actually thought her mom was dead. Annabeth had never told me anything.

"Really?" I questioned.

She shrugged. "It wasn't anything special. Just small talk. But yes, I have."

I tensed. How could her mother do that? Abandon her for her whole life, then only have 'small talk'. Something about that wasn't correct. I was pretty sure Annabeth was the only person to have seen her alive. Mr. Chase rarely talked about her, but when he did, he did it in the past tense.

The others' eyes lit up, as if having a million backup questions for her.

"Woah, woah," Percy interrupted the questions making a timeout sign with his hands. "Her mother is nothing you want to learn about. Trust me. The less you know the better."

"What s that supposed to mean, Jackson?"

"It means that I've met your mom." Of course he did. What has he _not _done? "I don't think she's ever said one nice thing to me."

"My mother is the best mother ever."

Percy raised his eyebrows and gestured to himself. "After Sally," she corrected.

"But Annabeth," I said, "If you've only met her a couple times, how could you think she's so good?"

"Because I know why and I understand why. I don't want to live with her, that would be hell. But I really do love her."

This was the most I'd heard of Annabeth's mom ever, so to say I was surprised was an understatement. I noticed that Percy and Annabeth were more fidget-y than usual. They seemed really excited about something. I found out what about too soon.

Just then, I heard a loud thud on the door and heard it come crashing down.

"Oops," a voice said. "Hey, Annie, someone from Cabin eleven **(A/N: I think this is the Hephaestus cabin)** is going to have to fix your door."

Annabeth's eyes glittered with amusement, and I wondered how since someone just broke down her door.

"That's why I'm here, you idiot," another voice said.

Then they came into the living room. There were three guys. Two identical ones who had blue and mischievous-filled eyes. The third was taller and more muscular. He had a strong build and looked like he was the one who ripped off the door.

"Sorry I had to bring those two," the taller one nodded his head towards the twins. "Mr. D's orders. Percy, I have a message for you from him. Don't destroy the camp, Peter Johnson. That's pretty much the jist of it."

Percy laughed. "I missed the old guy." He laughed harder. "Not really."

They all laughed before Percy and Annabeth surged over and hugged their friends. Well, Annabeth did. I'm not sure what Percy and other guys were doing.

One of the twins cleared his throat and nodded towards us, as if asking what we were doing here. Like we were the ones that weren't supposed to be here; like we were the ones who just broke down her door.

"Oh, right!" Annabeth said. "These are a couple of our mortal friends. Ben, James, Sara, Les, Roger and that's Claire.

"Guys, these are more of our friends from camp! This is Connor," she pointed to one of the twins. "That's his brother Travis. No, they're not twins. And this is Beckendorf."

We waved towards her friends awkwardly, but showed minimum friendliness. These were the people who were taking two of our best friends away from us. We certainly did not want to fit in with that bunch.

Travis eyed us. "So these are the guys that stole you from us during the school year."

Mine and Roger's eyes blazed with fury. _We _stole from _them?_

"Aw, come on," Percy said, "I know you miss me, but I've got to be shared, Trav." He clapped Travis on the back, who looked at Percy like he was crazy for suggesting he'd missed him.

"Well," Connor said slowly, "I guess now would be the time to tell you I broke the door."

I blinked. _He _had broken the door? I didn't even wanted to figure out how that was possible. Either way, Annabeth would probably be so angry she'd kick him out. And her parents! Oh, this was going to be good.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Connor, you _always_ break the door. I—"

"TRAVIS! CONNOR!" I heard the twins scream, barrelling down the stairs.

"STOLL JUNIORS!" they yelled back.

The four of them raced towards each other, pulled out a notepad each and started exchanging notes on God-knows-what. I saw the remaining three exchange looks. They seemed afraid of something.

"This is not going to be good," Beckendorf muttered.

"Nuh-uh."

"Guys, we should leave. We drove here. No support from Nico."

Percy and Annabeth nodded eagerly, but I couldn't tell if it was because they were excited or because they wanted to stop the Stolls and the twins from talking. The remaining six of us exchanged looks and silently agreed to something. We had to tell them how we felt about the camp. Maybe then, they would listen to us and stay.

"Guys, um…" Sara started.

"We don't think you should go to your camp!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

I was a little shocked that their faces hadn't changed, as if they didn't care what we thought.

"And why not?"

"Because," James said looking at Lesley who did not seemed pleased at the outburst, so she ignored him. James realized she wouldn't be helping us and finished, "Annabeth, we know you were kidnapped! It's not safe for either of you there, and it's not fair for Percy to risk his life to save you!"

Roger jumped in, "We care about you guys, and don't like the idea of you going back there. You seem to have bad memories there. We don't even know why you go there!"

Les raised her eyebrows and muttered, "we?" She looked at the faces of our two friends (who did not seem happy) and raised her hands. "I'm not in this," she said simply and sat down. So much for her support.

"Anyway," Claire stated, "Obviously, camp isn't safe, just stay and—"

At this point Percy, Annabeth, Beckendorf, Travis and Connor burst out in a fit of laughter. Even the twins seemed amused.

"I'm sorry," Connor said putting his hands on Claire's shoulder. "What did you say?"

Claire seemed astounded. "That it's not safe—"

"No, no," Travis said. "It's safe."

Beckendorf nodded in agreement. "It's just that since this one showed up," he nodded at Percy, "these two have a hobby of getting the worst luck."

"As for me getting kidnapped," all the amusement leaked from Annabeth's eyes, "forget about it."

Percy, sensing the argument grabbed Lesley and hugged her. "Bye," he said. "See you when we come back. Don't worry about us, okay? We'll be…fine." That didn't seem like much of a promise, but Lesley smiled.

"Bye, Perce."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged hugs with all of, even though we were still reluctant to let them go. Travis and Connor said some touching words to the twins and Beckendorf talked awkwardly to Annabeth's parents. It felt strangely reassuring that not everyone from camp knew the family inside-out.

Annabeth hugged me last and I held her tightly. "I'll miss you," I whispered.

"I'll miss you too." She laughed lightly.

Percy came up and ruined our first little moment. I felt that twinge of anger and resentment again at that moment. He lay his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, Wise Girl. Ready to go home?"

Annabeth looked up at him and smiled brighter than I'd ever seen.

"You have absolutely no idea." And they left.


	9. Their Return

**A/N: I KNOW LOTS OFYOU THOUGHT THE STORY WAS DONE, BUT I DON'T INTEND TO FINISH THIS UNTIL AFTER THE TITAN WAR, SO I SHOULDN'T BE FINISHING ANY TIME SOON. *WINK, WINK***

**THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS. IT HONESTLY MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! OH AND ONE MORE THING. I'LL BE POSTING A ONE-SHOT SOME TIME SOON AS WELL, SO KEEP CHECKING. I'M REALLY NOT SURE HOW GOOD IT IS, SO I'D APPRECIATE IF YOU COULD READ IT. **

**DISCLAIMER: I HATE DOING THIS. I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY, OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**

Ben's POV

I was starting to worry, now. School was starting tomorrow and Percy and Annabeth hadn't returned yet. How long did a summer camp really take? Maybe they were kidnapped again, or something even worse! I admit, the worst case scenarios were running through my head, but could you blame me? We hadn't seen our friends for almost three months. They didn't call, write or anything. How fun could a summer camp really be? As a matter, shouldn't a summer camp end before summer did?

"I think that one's a bunny," James' voice jarred me back into reality. James, Roger, Les, Claire, Sara and I were lying down on a huge picnic blanket looking at the clouds to get our minds off our friends, but, though neither of us would admit it, I doubt it was working for any one of us. I knew we shouldn't have let them go back to that stupid camp. They just seemed so excited…so reassured to be going back there. We couldn't ruin that for them.

In fact, we tried to, but they wouldn't listen. They didn't want to listen. They didn't care what we had to say about it, they were going with or without our 'approval'.

"How could you possibly see that?" Lesley and Roger asked in unison.

"Yeah," Sara said. "It's obviously a dog."

"I think both of you are blind," Claire butted in.

"What do you see, Ben?"

I tilted my head and studied the cloud we'd been discussing. "I don't know," I started slowly. "I'll go with Sara."

"I'm taking you to the eye doctor to get your eyes checked," Claire spit out.

I rolled my eyes but didn't answer my friend. There was no use. The only thing I could think of right now were Percy and Annabeth…especially Annabeth. I'll admit, I might still have a tiny crush on her. And I was worried sick. She goes to camp every summer, but never returns this late. Then, I remembered last year's events. The coming of Percy Jackson and I learned that the best friend I thought I knew inside and out, I didn't really know at all. I remembered hating Percy Jackson. I remembered wishing I'd never see him again. Now, I'd give anything to see him and my crush again. I remembered hearing that she had been kidnapped; that Percy had saved her. What if…No. I couldn't afford to think like that. Though I was sure I wasn't the only one of my six friends.

"I can't do this," Claire whispered so quietly I was surprised I could hear her.

"Me neither," I breathed out.

"They'll be back. They have to come back," Sara comforted us.

"But they don't," Roger stated. "It's pretty obvious they love that stupid camp and their friends more than they care about us. I mean, we told them how we felt about it and they didn't even consider. And we don't know anything about them. Those two…they're not normal. They have too many secrets for us to handle."

James sighed. "He's right. Kidnapped. She was kidnapped. We told her we knew. We told her we were worried. She said to forget about it. It's nothing. Don't worry." He shook his head. "I don't see how we can—I don't see how they can pretend nothing happened. What if something worse has happened. What if—"

"Stop it!" Lesley screeched, standing up. "I'm not going to lie down here listening to you talk about our friends like their aliens! I get that they have secrets, but we all have secrets. I don't know what you're going to do about their 'disappearance', but I'm going to talk to their parents!"

"Lesley, sit down," Claire said suddenly.

"What? I—?"

"Lesley, _sit down_," Sara said now, more urgently.

Reluctantly, Claire sat back down, still looking angry. I frowned. "But why—?"

"Look!" James pointed to the far end of the park where four figures were strolling along the edges.

I squinted my eyes to see the far distance and gasped. 2 of the people were Percy and Annabeth, smiling and laughing as if they had no worries, as if they had no friends to call up. There was also a tall-ish boy wearing a rasta cap and long jeans and converse. The final guy looked more like a truck. He was _really_ tall and muscular. His hands were bruised and he had scars all over.

"What is that?" Claire asked.

"Claire, don't be mean," Sara said.

"A call would have been nice," James grumbled.

"Well, let's go! We're not just staying here, are we?" Lesley retorted.

So we all jumped up from our positions and crept around the other side of the park so that they wouldn't see us. We walked over by a big tree and stood by it, hiding our faces and listening intently as the four walked past.

They were laughing loudly. They all looked so elated and comfortable with each other I almost felt bad for invading their privacy…almost. Annabeth looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair was piled up onto her head and she wore a pair of black skinny jeans and an orange tank top. Meanwhile, Percy had on khaki shorts and a green t-shirt. His hair was messy from the wind and his green eyes sparkled. Although I hated it, I felt jealous instantly.

"I'm going to miss you guys," the one in the rasta cap was saying.

"We'll miss you too, G-Man," Percy responded while clapping him on the back.

"Hey, guys," Annabeth interrupted. "I know what happened this summer was dangerous, but can I say, it felt so good to do it with you guys again. I missed you."

The big guy clapped his hands. "Yay, friends!" he cheered.

They all started laughing again, but it died down quickly into an eerie silence. "It wasn't all good," G-Man said. "Perce, you scared us, man. And Tyson, don't cry, big guy Not again."

Tyson wiped at his eyes, but Annabeth tensed up at –Man's words. "Percy seems to like doing that," Annabeth grumbled.

"Hey! Grover, why did you have to bring it up? Look, guys, I didn't ask to go…"

"Go where?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy looked away with a faraway look in his eyes as if remembering something. He shook his head lightly and muttered, "Just forget it."

I smirked. I actually felt satisfied with that answer. Maybe Annabeth would know how it felt, but I still wondered what had happened this summer that had them so shaken up.

The other guys, Grover and Tyson exchanged looks. They seemed worried and frightened about what might come of the two, but I wasn't sure why. If they were really that close to them, they would know Percy and Annabeth fought all the time. However, when I thought about it, the pair did seem more cautious of each other. In the last year that I'd known them, they'd seemed really comfortable with each other. Now—not that they didn't seem comfortable—they had no contact at all. They wouldn't meet each other's gaze. It was as if something worse had happened.

"Forget it," Annabeth repeated. "Were you able to 'forget' what happened to me, Percy, because this is a million times worse! I was kidnapped, but at least you knew I was alive. At least you had somewhere to go, something to follow!

"Perseus Jackson, for _two weeks _I heard nothing. I had no dream, nothing! You didn't contact me, or anyone for that matter! I thought you were dead!" Her voice cracked but she still forced herself to continue. She shook her head. "I hated you, Percy, I hated you! You were so stupid!"

"Stupid? Annabeth, it was the only way! Or we would have all—" He took a deep breath. "I told you, I was lost."

Annabeth threw up her hands in frustration and looked at Grover and Tyson. "Did you hear that? He was lost! The great, mighty Perseus Jackson got lost on his way home and decided that for two weeks he would wander about on his own, without telling any of his friends or family. But, you know, maybe he thought no one would care. That no one would l=think anything negative. I mean, what could happen to someone missing for two weeks. Nothing serious, I'm sure." Her voice dripped with exasperated sarcasm.

Percy clenched and unclenched his fist as if contemplating what to say next. "I came back as soon as I could have! I _chose _to come back!"

"From where?"

"The island, Gods!"

I had no idea what he meant, but obviously Annabeth did. Her eyes blazed with fury. Her jaw tensed. Grover and Tyson stepped forward.

"Brother, stop fighting," Tyson told Percy. I blinked. Brother? Percy had said he had no siblings. But at this point, at the rate they'd been lying, I wouldn't be surprised if he had hundreds of brothers.

"Annabeth, come on. Percy didn't decide where he wanted to go, okay? And he came back, so—"

It was then I realized Annabeth was crying. She wiped her eyes furiously with the backs of her hands.

"Whatever," she muttered. "I'm done. He could have stayed with her for all I care. He should have stayed with her, then we could have avoided the whole 'Big Th—"

"You don't mean that, Annabeth," Grover told her.

"You don't know that!" she snapped back, her eyes still red.

Tyson butted in. "You-you wouldn't miss Percy?"

"Tyson, I—"

"She doesn't mean it, Tyson. She's just mad."

"I don't care if she means it!" Percy screamed. "Yeah, I could have stayed! I was _offered_ to stay! Maybe I was tempted to stay! _But I came back!_"

"Stop it!" Tyson screamed loudly, covering his hears from his own racket.

I looked at five of my friends, who seemed as frightened and confused as I felt. I held back the resentment I felt towards my friends at that moment. We were always so lost with them. They had better friends, better everything without us, we didn't know anything about them! I was tired of having to eavesdrop to just barely understand something about their life they wouldn't explain to us either way. Honestly, I would have jumped out of our 'hiding spot' right then and there, but something stopped me. It wasn't until later that I realized it was Lesley's hand.

I heard Grover's voice say, "All you two do is fight! You know, I'd think it gets tired for you, but I think it's more tiring for us! It is all you do!" He ranted on and on about their fight, but honestly, I wasn't listening.

Roger shook his head and James held up his hands in surrender. Claire studied all of us, as if asking for our approval before she did it. She walked out, her wedged tennis shoes clomping along behind her. The five of us followed her nervously. Percy and Annabeth's faces went pale and they looked so surprised, I was satisfied. Claire stopped in front of Grover and Annabeth. She looked at Annabeth, then turned around so she could see Percy, but kept her distance from Tyson. Her eyes flashed with fury.

"Thanks for calling us," she said in a fake, cheery tone. "We weren't worried about you at all!" she sounded exasperated.

"Claire, we—"

Claire held up her hand. "Save it."

She walked away, leaving the five of us with our mouths open in shock. She turned around when she noticed we weren't following.

"Are you coming?"

I looked at Percy and Annabeth, at their guilty faces. I looked at their friends and thought of all the resentment I held against them secretly. I loved them, yet hated them.

I stepped away from Roger, Lesley, Sara and James and walked to Claire. The others took this as clarification. They walked towards Claire and I, and I let out a sigh of relief, knowing they were still on our side. Only Lesley seemed to have doubts. She walked to us, but in an uneasy fashion. When passing Percy and Annabeth, she looked at both of them and whispered something, but I was too far to hear.

Percy's face looked stricken with guilt, and I was filled with curiosity, wondering what she told him to leave him with that reaction. Before we walked away, I looked at them one last time, but the worst part of it was, they weren't even looking at us. They were conversing in hushed tones. Percy and Annabeth still seemed uncomfortable but they weren't fighting anymore. Somehow, that sight made me even angrier. And this time, I felt no guilt walking away.


	10. Jealous Much?

**A/N: I feel like this isn't too good. I'm going to try to write better, I've just been busy this week and I sort of rushed to update. But here's your chapter. I hope it's not as bad as I think. Thanks for the reviews though, guys, and for those of you waiting for Percabeth: It won't be until later in the story, after the Titan War. **

**Disclaimer: No way in Hades I own PJO**

One day. One day later, they decided to talk to us. After us racing to James' house and ranting furiously about how angry we were, we basically sat down at around his dining room table staring at our phones waiting for them to call. No such luck. I don't know what we were even waiting for. Percy and Annabeth didn't even _own _cell phones. When we asked them why, they just said they had no need for it. Other than us, they had no one they had no one to contact. None of their _other _friends had cell phones either. At least they had considered us in that occasion.

Anyway, even after we gave up and returned to our respective houses they didn't call. No calls, no texts, no messages, nothing. It wasn't until the next morning at school after we got our schedules for the upcoming school year that we started talking again. Even then it was a bit awkward.

Lesley, Sara and I had walked in the office together, Sara chatting away about how her little brother, Jake, had broken his arm by jumping off his roof. From across the room we saw Claire, James and Roger already conversing about their schedules. They motioned us over, but we gestured to the lady at the front desk to show them that we hadn't gotten our schedules yet. They nodded quickly, telling us that they'd wait for us.

Lesley and Sara got their schedules first, comparing it. I walked up to get mine. It looked like:

**Mathematics**

**Greek**

**Free Period**

**English**

**Lunch**

**Physical Education**

**Elective (Woodshop)**

We moved over to our other three friends who bustled around with us, comparing schedules. I had Math with Claire and Sara, Greek with Lesley, Free Period with everyone, English with Claire and Lesley, Lunch with everyone, PE with everyone and my elective alone.

We were about to walk to our first class when we saw Percy and Annabeth shuffle into the room, walking up to the receptionist. A lump formed in my throat when I saw Annabeth. It had been the longest I'd ever gone without seeing her. Her blonde hair shaped her face perfectly and her grey eyes stood out among all others. She had on blue-green skinny jeans and a loose white lace blouse. That seemed to be dressed up enough to her, though because she topped it all off with written on converse.

My gaze moved to Percy. His eyes were glittering with amusement. He had on jeans, tennis and a white t-shirt that had doodles all over them. The bottom was signature ' R.E.D. ' When I looked closer, I saw the pockets of his jeans were doodled on by the same artist.

I moved my eyes back to Annabeth and hers met mine. She nudged Percy with her elbow and nodded over to us. Percy scratched his head and waved to us awkwardly. I'm not sure who waved back, but obviously somebody did because he smiled and walked over to us as soon as he had gotten his schedule.

"Uh, hey guys," Percy said uneasily.

Lesley cleared her throat. It was _her _who had waved them over.

"Hi Percy! Annabeth, oh my gosh, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Lesley said brightly; she sounded _nothing _like the real Lesley, and everyone knew it. She hugged Annabeth tightly, while Annabeth patted her back awkwardly, obviously confused as to why she was acting so bright.

When none of us followed her example, she stepped toward Percy and wrapped him in an even bigger hug—if that was even possible. Percy hugged her back quickly, but let go just as fast. Annabeth noticed that Lesley was trying to break the awkwardness, so she stepped towards me and studied me for a moment. I felt uncomfortable under her gaze, but remained firm. I mean, if (and my chances were getting slimmer and slimmer) we were to get together, I couldn't exactly be uncomfortable around her. That thought sort of puzzled me because I had never been so uncomfortable around Annabeth before. It was the main reason why I liked her so much.

"Are you going to tell me hi?" she asked me, looking at me curiously. I was vaguely aware of James and Roger's chuckles at my speechlessness.

"Hi," I said flashing a smile. To my delight, Annabeth smiled back and hugged me. I hugged her back tightly, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"I missed you," I teased, pushing her slightly. She looked as if she was going to reply, but didn't because Claire cleared her throat and held out her arms.

That was probably the signal or breaking point, or something, because then all of us started laughing and conversing, hugging Percy and Annabeth. I sighed contentedly. It was all back to normal, now.

"What's your schedules?" Sara asked after the noise died down.

"Oh, uh, here," Annabeth said showing us hers and Percy's. I didn't even bother to ask why she held Percy's schedule. It would only get me upset.

I had Math with Percy, Greek with Percy and Annabeth, Free Period with none of them, English with none of them, Lunch with both of them, PE with both of them and my elective with none of them. I'd be doing another full year of my elective alone.

"Hey, Percy? What's with your, uh, attractive drawings you have on your shirt, there?" Claire asked him questioningly. Beside me Annabeth stiffened, but said nothing.

"Oh. My friend from New York likes to draw and we sort of spent some time with her over the summer, I guess," he stuttered the ending as if he weren't sure if they'd spent time with her or not.

"I wouldn't call it 'spending time with her.' As I recall, it wasn't all that fun," Annabeth said coldly.

Percy sighed. "I don't know why you don't like her. She's really not all that bad."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but decided not to answer him. I was about to ask more about Percy's mystery friend, but just then the bell rang. On cue, Percy, Claire, Sara and I walked to our math class together.

**Line Break**

Percy was sleeping within the first five minutes of class. We started with introductions of ourselves and our teacher, Mrs. Ruez, had done an icebreaker involving math, and by then Percy was drooling on his desk. Claire gagged whilst Sara took pictures of him. To be honest, if it weren't for Claire and Sara making me laugh every minute, I'd probably be sleeping too. Mrs. Ruez was so boring. Although I'd never admit that in front of Annabeth. That might ruin any chance I had with her.

When the bell rang, Percy and I shifted over to Greek meeting Annabeth and Lesley on the way. I walked into class, not knowing what to expect, but definitely not what I got.

Mr. Malcolm was there again, though last year I don't recall him being there all year. It was a bit fuzzy, but I couldn't seem to remember him being there for the whole school year. I was probably going crazy, though, because Percy and Annabeth greeted him normally. Annabeth hugged him while Percy said something to annoy him. Then they'd share some stupid inside joke before Mr. Malcolm made everyone sit down.

Honestly, Greek was horrible. Percy and Annabeth kept talking and blushing and Mr. Malcolm did nothing about it. Like, when he asked about the great sorceress, Circe, Percy said, "What makes you think she's so great?"

Annabeth added, "Yeah. I mean, what if she turned people into—I don't know—guinea pigs, or something?" I rolled my eyes. She was beginning to sound like Percy, now.

Percy blushed furiously when she said that while Annabeth laughed at him, muttering something under her breath. Mr. Malcolm did nothing but looked at them disapprovingly, and even then he seemed amused at their behaviour. You could only imagine how relieved I was when the bell rang.

Lesley and I left Percy and Annabeth in the hall, moving over to our free period with the others. I whistled slightly. "Was that class only weird for me?"

Lesley laughed shakily. "They have a weird obsession for Greek mythology, that's all."

I shook my head. "I wonder if we'll ever figure those two out."

"I highly doubt that. They're too secret. I mean, come on, we know they're hiding something what with Annabeth being kidnapped. Obviously there's something weird going on in their lives, but they won't tell us. And, frankly, I think you guys trying to 'guilt trip' them into telling you is really mean. You guys should give them their privacy. It's not like you don't have secrets." She shot me an accusing look.

I remembered all those times we tried to stand up against Percy and Annabeth and how Lesley had willingly stepped out of the fight and watched in the corner. "I'm not saying I don't have secrets. We all know I do. But they're secrets shouldn't be secrets. Think about it, Les. If Annabeth was kidnapped it shouldn't have been Percy gone to rescue her," I resisted the urge to say it was me that should have saved her. "Someone has to know these things. And we _told _them that we know she got kidnapped. Yet they still won't tell us! They can't seriously just expect us to forget something like that!"

"Exactly! They won't tell you! Which means they don't want you to know! You should respect that. All of you should. You have no idea how hard it probably is for them."

"But we're their friends—"

"If you haven't noticed, Benjamin, we're not the only friends they have."

"Of course I've noticed! For years I thought I was Annabeth's best friend, that I knew everything about her. Don't you think I noticed when Percy just showed up and just like that she was gone? Of course I notice all those other weird people that have keys to her house that, and I don't doubt this, know everything about what happened when she was kidnapped!"

Lesley just shook her head in surrender. "Fine. Do what you want."

It wasn't until lunch that I saw them again, and things didn't turn out the way we had expected them to. Once again, the great duo was fighting. They stormed into the cafeteria, screaming at each other and looking like they wanted to pull their hair out.

They threw themselves down at our table, not even bothering to give us so much as a second glance.

"I already told you where I went!" Percy screamed, his voice rising.

"Oh, yeah!" Annabeth said sarcastically, "The perfect island," she said with a fake dreamy look on her face. "The one where all your dreams come true! Tell me, Percy why didn't you stay there. You could have avoided everything, and still been with her!"

"She offered me to stay, Annabeth! I wanted to stay, Annabeth. It was hard, Annabeth. _But I came back, Annabeth._"

"_Why?_ If it was so perfect—she was so perfect—why? Since you just had to tell me all about it—"

"I didn't tell you all about it! You overheard me talking to Grover! Or should I say you eavesdropped on me and Grover?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping! I overheard! But that's beside the point! You still haven't told me why, Perseus Jackson. Why didn't you stay on the perfect paradise—free from everything, with your perfect girl?"

"_Because I'm in—"_

She held up her hands quickly. "You know what? Don't answer it! I don't care why you came back! Because for all I care, you could go back to your island and garden with your girlfriend!"

She stormed out of the room, leaving a more than furious Percy, and more confused friends. I didn't understand half of what was happening, but I knew one thing for certain:

Over the summer, Percy had gone away. He had met a girl, a 'perfect girl', and Annabeth Chase was jealous.


	11. Not-so-nice to meet you!

**A/N: IT'S BEEN A WEEK AND CHANGE. SORRY I'M JUST UPDATING. I SORT OF RUSHED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER DUE TO HOMEWORK. YEAH, I KNOW.**

**ANYWAY, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM, I'M NOT JUST SAYING THAT. AS ALWAYS, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AT ALL, PLEASE PM ME INSTEAD OF REVIEWING THEM. THAT WAY IT'S EASIER FOR ME, AND WE CAN MAYBE CONVERSE ABOUT DEVELOPING THE IDEA.**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T NOTICED, THE TIME CHANGED FROM AFTER TTC TO AFTER BOTL. I THINK THAT'S IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M AS GOOD OF A WRITER AS RICK, SO I DON'T OWN PJO.**

"Come on! Let's go, let's go, let's _go!" _Percy exclaimed, pulling Lesley's hand and trying to run.

"Percy, calm down. We have to wait for her to come out." Claire rolled her eyes.

"You know," Roger said, "I've never seen a teenager as excited to see his mother as Percy is."

"That's because you've never met Percy's mom before," Annabeth added.

"She's the best! Plus, she makes the _best _cookies!" Percy nodded.

"Well, not the best, but a very close second," Annabeth smirked. I smiled at how much Annabeth loved her step-mom, especially after for a while, she hated her guts.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Please, Wise Girl. Your mother is horrible!" He looked up to the sky and dodged Annabeth's hand from slapping him. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" he said, missing Annabeth's glare, but looking up to the sky.

James and I exchanged looks. How could Percy say that about Mrs. Chase after all she's done for him? How could he say that in front of Annabeth?

"My mother is _not _horrible!"

"Not to you maybe, but you should hear the things she tells me!" He started speaking in a high-pitched voice, as if imitating Annabeth's mom. "You are a danger to my daughter and her family; You stupid boy; Why don't we kill him?; Stay away from my daughter!" At the imitation he stopped short, just realizing what he had just said.

Annabeth flushed and looked away, not saying anything. It was funny. Mrs. Chase would never say any of those things Percy just did.

Voicing my thoughts, Sara said, "How could you say that about Mrs. Chase?"

Percy's eyes widened. "Oh, no, no, no! Not Helen! Annabeth's _real _mom!"

I nearly spit out the water I'd been drinking. Percy _met _Annabeth's real mom? I thought she'd disappeared!

"Woah, woah, time out," James put one hand over the other signalling a time-out. "Annabeth, I thought your mom left you on your dad's doorstep and abandoned you guys."

Annabeth shot Percy a look and he mouthed, _Sorry_. "Well, that's sort of true. She did leave me with my dad and step-mom, but I never said I hadn't met her. I see her sometimes, mostly during the summer when I go to camp."

"And Percy's met her?"

"More than once, actually. Don't feel bad, it's not something you want on your bucket list."

"Percy!"

"Sorry, Annabeth, but she hates my guts, and I'm supposed to say _nice _stuff about her?"

"Just stop talking about her! Please!"

"Okay, okay. _What_ on earth is taking that woman so long?" He said looking around the airport for his mother, Sally Jackson.

"Percy, be patient," Roger fake scolded.

_"__Percy, be patient," _he mocked. "There she is! There she is!" Percy Jackson, a fifteen year old boy was bouncing on his feet with joy for his mother. Normally, teenagers _hid _from their parents. Then again, Percy was not exactly normal.

I turned around and saw a woman in her mid-thirties with long curly brown hair and warm hazel brown eyes walk toward us lugging a suitcase behind her. Percy rushed forward. "Mom!" he cried wrapping her in a huge hug.

Mrs. Jackson smiled, which made small crinkles in the corner f her eyes. "Percy. I'm so glad to see you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom. How's Paul?"

"He's okay. He's sorry he couldn't make it, he had a lot of papers to check. And he really wanted to come see you."

Percy's shoulder sagged. "So I made dad get 2 tickets for nothing?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that," she winked at his puzzled face. She and Percy walked back to the rest of us ad smiled.

"Annabeth!" Mrs. Jackson exclaimed, smiling.

"Sally! It's so good to see you!" Annabeth hugged her tightly.

"You too, dear. Oh, look how much you've grown!"

Annabeth flushed and turned to the rest of us. "These are our friends—"

"_I _want to do the introductions, Annabeth!" Percy complained. His mom's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"And what if I do them?"

"Then, I'll—I'll—"

"Exactly."

"Oh, I've missed the sound of you too bickering, but stop it!"

"Yes, mom," Percy said obediently. "Mom, this is Lesley, James, Ben, Roger, Claire and Sara. School friends."

"Are any of them—"

"Nope."

"Can either of them—"

"Nope."

I didn't know how he understood that, and what she wanted to know about us, but she seemed satisfied.

"Well, let's go, Mom. You're staying with Helen and Frederick, right?"

"Oh, no Percy, I can't."

"But why? It's just you. We have space. You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the ground." I marvelled at the way Percy loved his mom. That was definitely at least one of the things I admired about him.

"That's the thing—"

Just then, another figure emerged from the entrance and made her wa toward us.

"Sally, did you find them? Oh, there they are," a red headed, green eyed girl said. "Hey, guys."

"Rachel!" Percy exclaimed. He ran to her and hugged her. She returned the hug just as tightly.

"Hey, Kelp Head." She smiled. "Hi, Annabeth."

Without much enthusiasm, she replied, "Rachel…you came! Perfect."

** ψ**

If there was one thing I'd learned in an hour that I spent with my friends and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, it was that Annabeth definitely did not like her. Whatever Rachel did to her…I'm not sure, but it had to be something bad. I don't think Rachel liked her very much either, but she did a much better job at hiding it than Annabeth did.

"—so then, when I got home, turns out my parents _did _realize I was missing for, like, a week. So thanks a lot guys, for getting me into trouble."

I heard Annabeth mutter, _Yeah, well. I didn't ask you to come._

I inwardly smirked at her attitude. If nothing else, she knew what she wanted…or didn't want in this case. And that was to hang out with Rachel.

We continued swerving through the afternoon crowd of the mall, trying to find a good place to eat.

"Can you stop talking for a minute so we can actually choose a place to eat?" James complained.

"Yeah, Rach, slow down," Percy teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him, but shut up for the first time since she arrived in San Francisco. She stopped in the middle of the mall, causing a few glares from passersby, but she didn't move.

"Rachel, now is _not _the time, just move already!"

"Shh, Annabeth, I hear something." She closed her eyes and held up her fingers lost in thought.

Annabeth groaned. "Not again."

Percy sent us an amused look, but he didn't look weirded out,or upset at Rachel. He looked 100% comfortable.

Rachel snapped her fingers. "This way. Come on."

And she made her way to swerve through the people milling about the mall. Confusedly, the rest of us had no choice but to follow her throughout the mall. Annabeth grumbled the entire way, so I grabbed her hand and, with a deep breath, pulled her behind me.

Rachel stopped in front of a Japanese restaurant and breathed in slowly.

"Mmm," she smiled, "Sushi."

Percy busted out laughing at Rachel's antics along with James and Roger. Annabeth rolled her eyes and folded her arms; Lesley, Claire and Sara chuckled but said nothing. I just stood there awkwardly, not wanting to laugh and get on Annabeth's bad side, too.

"Well," Lesley said weakly, "Are we going to eat, or what?"

"Eat!" Percy cried. Laughing, the nine of us walked into the restaurant.

** ψ**

Walking out of the ice cream store, each of us holding our respective ice cream cone, we ran into a little bit of trouble. Remember a while ago, I mentioned a school bully who hated Percy due to his excellence in PE? Yeah, well, we ran into him.

"Well, well, well," he drawled. "If it isn't Prissy Jackson."

"Hey!" he protested. "Only Clarisse can call me that!" Annabeth raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent.

Anthony looked puzzled, but didn't let it bother him. "Tell me. How much did you pay these lovely ladies to be your friends?" He winked in Claire's direction, who gagged.

"He doesn't have to pay us anything, you—"

"Woah, there," Percy grabbed his friend's hand. "Calm down, Rachel. I don't care what he thinks."

Rachel humphed and folded her arms. "Why don't you leave us alone, Anthony?" Percy sighed.

"Hmm, let me think. Because I don't feel like, Jackson! That a good enough reason?" He stepped up into Percy's face.

Percy made a face. "When last did you brush your teeth, man?"

Anthony fumed. "I am going to kill you, Jackson."

"You wouldn't believe how many times I've heard that."

"And you're still alive?"

"Freaky, right?"

Beside me, Annabeth snickered, though I wasn't sure why. Sure, he was good at PE, but I doubted he could hold his ground against Anthony and his goons.

Anthony held up his fist and aimed directly for Percy's face. I winced, not wanting to see Percy's black eye. I didn't have to. He ducked down and grabbed Anthony's arm. A very confused Anthony tried to pull away, but Percy had him in a lock.

"Don't try me, Marin," Percy growled.

Pulling his hand out of Percy's grasp, Anthony turned his direction to Rachel.

"Who's this chick?"

"Not someone you want to mess with."

He held up his hands, but winked at her. "You can ask for my number later. I don't want your boyfriend to see you cheating on him."

Percy frowned. "I'm not her boyfriend," he said cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, yeah, forgot, it was that Lesley loser."

Lesley flushed and swallowed. I figured she'd never handled bully all that well. I remembered about a year ago, the fragile, quiet Lesley that had been paired up with Percy to tutor him. It seemed so long ago. I had forgotten all about that Lesley.

"What? Neither is Lesley." He shook his head. "Look, Lesley is _not _my girlfriend, and never will be. We're just friends. So leave her out of this."

Anthony looked about to reply, but a girl came out from the bathroom behind him.

"Anthony!" she shrieked. "Let's go already!"

She peered around Anthony's body frame and saw Percy Jackson.

"Oh, hello there," she stepped around Anthony, but sensing what was coming, he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, babe. I was just leaving."

The girl pouted, but allowed him to steer her away from us. Before he walked away, he turned around, and, behind his girlfriend's back, winked at Annabeth.

When they left, Rachel said, "That was disgusting. You do that every day at school? Huh. Annabeth, I haven't given you and Percy enough credit."

"You never have."

Ignoring that comment, she continued, "It must kill you too. You know, more than usual."

Through the corner of my eye, I saw Claire whisper something to Sara, looking pointedly at Lesley.

"Excuse me," Lesley said quietly, reminding me again of the 'old Lesley.' "I have to use the bathroom."

She walked quickly to the bathroom, and I thought I heard her sniffle, but dismissed it quickly.

"I'm going with her," Claire said.

"So am I," Sara added.

I rolled my eyes at girls' need to go to the bathroom together.

"So," Rachel started conversation yet again. "what now?"

Finishing my ice cream cone, I said, "I'm going to follow the girls and go to the bathroom."

Snickering, James and Roger said, "I'll go too!"

"No. Stop being idiots."

They mocked hurt, but followed me anyway. I'm pretty sure Annabeth was not happy with us for leaving her with Percy and Rachel, but I couldn't do anything about it now.

The three of us walked silently to the bathroom, passing the female's one in order to get to the male's. However, I heard something while passing the female's one.

I stopped Roger and James and gestured for them to listen. We paused by the door and heard the girls talking.

"Don't cry, Les," Sara said.

"Yeah, Lesley," Claire added. "I know it's hard. I can tell, but don't worry about it, please."

Lesley cried, "I know, I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I hate it, I hate it I hate that I do. I try _so _hard not to, but—"

"I get it, Les," Claire said. "It's easy to fall in love with Percy Jackson."


	12. Oops

**A/N: HELLO AGAIN, WONDERFUL PEOPLE! SORRY, I'M IN A GOOD MOOD TODAY. ANYWAY, I FORGOT TO MENTION IN MY LAST A/N THAT YES, 2 CHAPTERS BEFORE, PERCY WAS ABOUT TO TELL ANNABETH HE LOVED HER, BUT SHE INTERRUPTED HIM. OOPS.**

**SO, HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER. I ENDED THIS ONE A BIT DIFFERENT FROM HOW I NORMALLY DO, BUT I DON'T THINK IT'S THAT BAD. THANKS ONCE AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIEWS; THEY REALLY ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE MORE. OKAY, THIS IS LONG ENOUGH. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: DO I LOOK LIKE I COULD WRITE AS AMAZING A BOOK AS UNCLE RICK CAN? DIDN'T THINK SO.**

"We shouldn't be listening to this," I muttered to two of my closest friends, who were standing beside me, eyes wide, jaws hanging open.

"Yeah, we shouldn't," Roger answered finally.

Still, the three of us stayed rooted to where we were, unable to move. Looking back on it, I'm not sure why we were as surprised as we were. Percy was the first one out of all our friends who made Lesley feel welcome, even when Annabeth didn't seem to like her. They did spend a lot of time together last year due to Lesley's tutoring Percy. She never fought with us against him and Annabeth; she was always on his side, it just always seemed friendly. He made her laugh all the time, and she had that look of hurt in her eyes when Percy had said she would never be his girlfriend. It made perfect sense.

I shook my head. "Guys. Guys, we should move," I sputtered.

They nodded uneasily and the three of us walked back to the boys' bathroom. It was as if the bathroom woke us up, because as soon as we stepped in there, we were out of our trance-like state.

James laughed nervously. "How come everyone always falls in love with Percy? I mean, what's wrong with me?"

I clapped his back in mock sympathy. "I'm sorry, man. He's a natural ladies man."

James shot me a sarcastic look and muttered, "I thought you had to use the bathroom."

I knitted my eyebrows. "Oh, yeah. Be right back."

James and Roger snickered as I turned my back to them. I didn't hear them, but I knew them both well enough to know they were discussing how they hadn't noticed it before.

I walked back towards them and told them quickly that we had better get going. We were probably gone, like, 10 minutes. It was better not to give them reason to get suspicious. We walked out the bathroom fast enough, but quickened our pace as we past the girls' one.

"What were you guys _doing_ in there. It's been," Rachel checked her watch, "_Nine_ whole minutes."

I rolled my eyes while the other 2 boys laughed at her dramatic action.

"Do you think the girls have _died _in there?" Percy asked impatiently.

"Be patient, Percy," Annabeth and I said in unison. She looked at me and laughed at the coincidence. I felt myself flush at the attention, and when I thought about it, Annabeth and I rarely hung out anymore—since, of course, Percy came.

We used to do something every weekend, sometimes with our friends, but most of the time it was just the two of us. I remembered it was one of the main things that made me believe Annabeth felt the same way about me as I feel about her. Inwardly, I sighed. That seemed like forever ago. Sure, Percy was a good friend of mine, but I can't help but wonder what it would be like if he had never come.

Now especially, everything seemed to be falling apart. Roger and Sara have the most obvious crush on the other, and have had one since last Spring Ball. I was pretty sure James like Claire, but she was so beautiful and attracted so much attention, I doubted she even noticed it.

Then comes the hard part. I had a hopeless crush on Annabeth Chase, who I was almost 100% sure I never had a chance with. Lesley was apparently in love with Percy who couldn't take a hint to save his life. To top it off, Percy and Annabeth seemed to be at each other's throats in an odd way. It wasn't like before. Somehow, it seemed different. There were times when their eyes would meet, and they got lost in the other's eyes, as if remembering some sort of painful memory. At first look, they would look, well (and this is _extremely _hard for me to say), in love.

But I knew better. I knew both of them long enough to know how they felt about each other. They were best friends. Yeah, that was it. Anyway, to add even more, Rachel had a crush on Percy. It was obvious. She wasn't afraid to hide anything, I could tell. She said what she thought. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but it wasn't my place to decide so. Percy also seemed like he might like her back, but, honestly, I wasn't sure. It could have just been my wishful thinking. It just seemed weird, considering she was the artist for all of his written on clothing.

Claire, Sara and Lesley walked out of the bathroom, snapping me right out of my thoughts.

"Hey, guys," Sara began. "Lesley's not feeling too good. Claire and I will walk her home; it's not far from here."

Roger, James and I exchanged looks, but we kept our mouths shut.

Percy frowned, probably not making Lesley feel any better. "Aw, man. My Mom was going to treat us to dinner. You sure you don't want to come, Les?"

Looking away, Lesley shook her head, probably not trusting her voice.

"Well, that's fine, I guess," Annabeth said, shaking some blonde curls out of her face. "But if you're not coming, the rest of us had better get going. We don't want to keep Sally waiting."

"Have fun," Claire said really not-enthusiastically.

"Thanks! We will! Bye, hope you feel better, Lesley," Rachel exclaimed, not sensing that anything was wrong.

Percy laughed heartily. "Calm down, Rach."

Rachel shut down completely and stood perfectly still.

Annabeth groaned. "Not this _again._ Rachel, this really isn't the time. We need to leave and you are _not _standing there for 5 minutes without moving again." I shook my head. Percy and Annabeth's friends were _weird_.

Rachel made no attempt to move until Percy sighed. "Well, I guess we're leaving, guys. Rachel isn't going to move any time soon and I wouldn't want to keep my mom waiting. Let's—"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Rachel exclaimed, exasperated.

Percy smiled and winked at her. "Gotcha."

"Well, we're leaving now! Bye!" Claire said really fast. Lesley was probably getting more uncomfortable.

"Well, let's hit the road. I guess it's just us, now."

So Percy, Rachel, Annabeth, James, Roger and I walked out the mall joking and laughing like the close friends we are.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

We met Percy's Mom outside a restaurant I'd never seen before, which I found weird since I'd lived in San Francisco all my life. I shrugged it off and greeted Percy's mother.

She wore a blue jacket over a white t-shirt and denim jeans. It wasn't the most fancy outfit, so I decided it ran in the family. Or maybe it was just a thing with Percy's friends. He and Annabeth hardly wore dressy clothes, and, though I'd only known Rachel for a day, I couldn't even picture her wear a dress.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson," I said politely.

She smiles warmly at me, James and Roger because they had greeted her before me.

"Hey, Sally," Annabeth said. It was polite, but also friendly and casual.

"Hi, Annabeth. It's nice to see you again, dear."

"I saw you this morning!"

"Oh, I know, but you left soon after!"

Annabeth laughed and hugged Percy's mom. The features on her face clearly showed that she thought of her as a second mom. Or third, I wasn't exactly sure.

"Hey, Mrs. J," Rachel muttered.

"Rachel, I told you—"

"Okay, okay. Sally," she corrected herself.

Percy pouted beside me. "Best for last?" he asked.

"Sure, honey," She hugged her son, but winked at Annabeth and Rachel behind his back.

All of us giggled, while Percy turned around with a puzzled look on his face, probably wondering why we were laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked confirming my thoughts.

"Oh, it's nothing, Percy. Come on, kids. Let's go eat!" Sally exclaimed ushering us into the weird restaurant.

We were about to walk inside when we heard a loud crash. We turned around quickly, Percy's hand flying to his pocket for some strange reason. However, we had no reason to worry. It was just a little poodle who seemed lost and knocked down a trash can.

"Aw, the poor poodle is lost," I said moving towards it.

"Don'!" Rachel cried after me, pulling my hand so I would stop walking. I turned and looked at her confusingly. Her eyes seemed filled with worry, though I had not the slightest clue why. "It could have rabies or something. Trust me, you do not want to go near that thing."

"But," Annabeth said with a surprisingly calm and comforting voice, "Percy and I can get it. No offense, but we stand a better chance at getting it. Don't we, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth jabbed her elbow into Percy's stomach.

Percy seemed confused and scratched his head, trying to figure out what we were talking about.

"_Right,_ Percy?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right. Totally."

I shook my head. Meet Percy Jackson, the greatest hero known to the earth (please, note the sarcasm). His eyes met his mother's brown ones. I wondered where he got his sparkling green eyes from. His mother's were a beautiful hazel brown.

"Kids," Mrs. Jackson said turning to us. "How about we go inside? Percy and Annabeth will, er, save the poodle. Come along, now."

Before she pushed us inside, Mrs. Jackson turned to look at the pair who were whispering and pointing at the poodle. They seemed to be devising a strategy, but why they were doing so for a lost poodle, I would never know.

"Hurry. Be safe," I thought I heard her whisper, but dismissed it. There was no way Percy's mom was so afraid of her son snatching a poodle away. She touched my back lightly and ushered me inside of the restaurant. The last thing I saw was Percy taking out a ballpoint pen—I have absolutely no idea why—and looking longingly at Annabeth, who had her back to him and was sneaking around the poodle. He seemed to just stare at her for a moment before turning the other way, distracting the dog. Then the door shut behind me.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"What's taking them so long?" Roger asked Mrs. Jackson. "It's just a small little dog!"

"Yeah, um," Mrs. Jackson checked her watch nervously. "It has been quite a while since they left. What do you think Rachel?"

"I think the dog probably had rabies."

Mrs. Jackson looked at her amusedly before turning her head back to us. "They'll be back soon, I'm sure. Then we can eat."

I had to admit, I saw what Annabeth and Percy were talking about. Mrs. Jackson was amazingly awesome. She was funny, caring, kind and passionate. She seemed just the sort of person who would care for the poodle and take it under her arms to give it a safe place.

Then they came in. I don't know how else to describe it but _it was awful._ They had scratch marks on their arms and faces, their clothes were torn and they were breathing raggedly. Apart from all that, they were smiling and laughing, just like they had when Percy had first arrived. That is, except for when their swinging arms brushed against the other's, they would jump away and blush.

They sat themselves down beside of us as if nothing had happened.

"What _happened_ to you?" James asked, an incredulous look on his normally smug face.

"Oh, um, the dog was a _lot _more dangerous than it looked." Percy declared.

"Don't worry about it, though. We've taken care of it," Annabeth added slowly looking at Percy's mom. She nodded quickly, and didn't even seemed fazed by her son and her son's best friend's conditions.

At seeing that everyone was seated round the table, a chubby waiter came up to us and took our orders. We placed them in what took forever. James kept changing his mind over whether to choose fish or shrimp. It wasn't helping that he got into an argument with Percy about eating seafood. Finally, he settled on fish, but had to switch seats with me to get as far away from Percy as possible.

We sat there waiting for our food, and for a moment, there was an awkward silence.

"So, how is everything going, kids? How is school? How are you all?" Mrs. Jackson spoke to all of us, but I had a feeling the questions were more directed to Percy and Annabeth.

"School is horrible, Mom. I don't know why you have to send me to school. I could just stay at camp year round, and—"

"_No,_ Percy." She sounded as if she had had this conversation many times before with her son.

"Actually," Annabeth stated, "It's not that bad. We haven't had many…fights and we all have each other and we're fine with that. I just miss camp."

Mrs. Jackson nodded and smiled gently towards Annabeth. "That's nice, dear. And how are you and Percy?"

Annabeth looked flushed but answered anyway. "We're fine, I guess. It's kind of hard living together sometimes. Percy does have his moments where he can't seem to shut up, and I can't study, but we have fun, too.

"Oh, yes, I know all that. I was just wondering, you know, the whole 'couple' thing, how it was going?"

Rachel tensed from her seat, Percy spit his juice back into his cup and Annabeth's eyes popped out of her head. All the three of them were blushing furiously. Honestly, I wasn't that far from screaming. How could I not notice it?

"_What?_" Annabeth asked finally, breaking the horrible silence.

Mrs. Jackson's eyes filled with amusement and she lifted her hand to cover her mouth. "Oh," she said quietly. "You two aren't dating _yet_?"


	13. That's what love does to you

**A/N: FIRST THINGS FIRST, HAPPY BRITHDAY FOURFEARSFOREVER ! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU ;) **

**HAHA, GUYS BEFORE YOU KILL ME FOR A LONG WAIT AND A SHORT CHAPTER, PLEASE KNOW THIS IS JUST A FILTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER, I PROMISE. I TOOK LONG TO WRITE THIS ONE BECAUSE I MAY HAVE PROCRASTINATED. BUT CAN YOU BLAME ME? MY BIRTHDAY WAS FRIDAY, SO I HAVE BEEN BUSY. **

**THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. THEY KEEP ME WRITING. NOT KIDDING. **

**DISCLAIMER: IF I HAD ENOUGH MONEY, I WOULD BUY PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS**

Six days later, Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Sally Jackson flew back to New York. I knew them for just about a week, and I would miss them like crazy. Rachel, weird as she was, was an amazing friend. She was a crazy good artist. I mean _really good_. She painted just about anything, and was modest, too. She never showed off, and never tried to dress up. No, instead, she wore tattered, old and worn t-shirts and jeans—all of them bought plain, but had drawings all over them.

Mrs. Jackson…there was no other way to describe her, but, a Mom. She was, as her son had put it, _perfect in every way…plus she makes the best cookies!_ So, of course, it was hard to see them leave. I even felt sorry for Percy. He looked about ready to bawl.

Annabeth hadn't shown up until last minute—just in time to tell Mrs. Jackson and Rachel goodbye. She didn't come with us because she said she had to do something for her Dad…although I doubted this was true. Ever since the night we had gone to dinner, she seemed distant to everyone. Most especially Percy. Percy who she was always 100% comfortable with. Percy who she never lied to. Percy who she knew inside and out. Percy who knew her better than any person on this planet. Yes, that Percy.

After Mrs. Jackson had made that statement, or question rather, she seemed uneasy. She ran to the bathroom as if to throw up. Honestly, I had no idea the idea of dating Percy horrified her that much. Came out even looking sick, but it was even more than that. Her eyes were distant as well. She seemed to be reliving one memory over and over and over again. And it didn't seem to be doing her any good.

Percy wasn't much better, but he seemed affected in a different way. It wasn't horrification; it wasn't disgust; it wasn't ghosts of his past…it was guilt. He looked as if he was the one that caused all of Annabeth's nightmares, all her bad memories. He looked as though he would trade what happened last summer for the world.

Since then, I don't think they'd had a proper one on one conversation. I didn't even expect her to show up today.

Percy had asked if she wanted to come and say goodbye with him and 'the gang.' Annabeth, never meeting his eyes, replied that she would try. That was it. I would have never, ever, ever in a million years, expected to miss them. Percy and Annabeth. Not Percy and Annabeth.

Lesley, Claire and Sara had stayed behind as well. They hadn't been coming around as much. Mainly, they stayed wherever they were, still using the excuse that they wouldn't leave a sick Lesley alone. It made me feel even sorrier for Lesley. I knew how it felt to be around someone you loved—someone who you die for, someone you cared about, but they didn't feel the same way. They probably never would. We'd lost our girls.

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

After watching Rachel and Mrs. Jackson leave, the four of us—Roger, James, Percy and I—caught a cab. At first, Percy asked us to come over, but at catching sight of something an a park, he told us he had to take care of something, but to meet at his place in an hour. We were confused, but allowed him to get out and run to a shadowy area of the park and asked the taxi driver to take us home. If you're wondering what happened to Annabeth, she caught a separate taxi, telling us she had an 'errand' to run. Long past trying to convince her to quit avoiding us, the four of us watched her climb into a taxi and zoom off, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

Not wanting to go home, James Roger and I ended up at a pizza place only a couple block from Annabeth and Percy's house, so it made it easier for us to get there once we were done.

After ordering a large meat lovers pizza, my two best friends and I chose a table near to a window, so we got a lot of fresh air.

"It's never going to be normal with the eight of us again, is it?" Roger asked us quietly, breaking the comfortable silence we were sitting in

I sighed. "Probably not—at least, I don't think so. Claire and Sara aren't ever going to leave Lesley to suffer. And I don't think it's going to be so easy for Les to be around Percy anymore. We can't blame her either."

"Technically, we can, considering—"

I cut James off with a glare. I knew joking around was his way of dealing with things, to make things less uncomfortable, but I wasn't going to sit around and let him tell me how Les should control her feelings. Not when I couldn't even control mine.

"And," I continued, "Annabeth and Percy haven't been normal—or as normal as they could possibly be—since they got back this summer."

"I think they were dating or something," James said lightly.

I tensed despite myself, and my heart beat faster.

"What makes you say that?" I ask him through gritted teeth.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "They seem less comfortable with each other."

"Yeah," Roger suggested, "and did you see the way they acted when Percy's mom started talking about the whole 'dating' thing? Something definitely happened."

"Yeah, well," I grumbled.

James clapped me on my back. "I'm sorry, man. I know how you feel about Annabeth. I just—"

"Don't worry about it," I said quickly. "I get it. Seriously, man."

"So, Roger," James declared suddenly. "When will you ask Sara out?"

Roger's eyes widened and he blushed a bright, bright red. "What- what are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on," I said exasperatedly, "_Everyone _knows how you feel about her It's obvious. She likes you, too, you know."

Roger sighed and put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do. I just don't know. She's so…"

"Difficult?"

"Hard to please?"

"Annoying?"

"Mean?"

"Shut up!" Roger laughed. "I'm serious. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Aww," James cooed. "Poor little Roger has girl troubles."

"Shut up, James!"

"Roger and Sara kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Roger held up a fist, as if making to punch him, but his eyes held no anger, only amusement. "What about you, huh? How's your little crush on Claire going?"

"Ha! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Please. Have you seen the way you look at her?"

"Of course, not idiot."

Roger ignored his comment and continued. "It's _so _obvious."

"Yeah, well…well…"

"Ha! I win!"

"Okay, okay!" I laugh, spreading my hands out and shutting them up, so as to stop them from withdrawing a crowd.

"Oh, look," Roger announced. "Pizza's here."

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

After gulping down our pizza, we walked over to Annabeth's house to visit Percy. And, honestly, we should stop eavesdropping. Not that we mean to, but I wish we would stop choosing the wrong moment to walk into someplace.

We were _this _close to knocking on their door when we heard it. It was possibly the scariest thing I'd ever heard—Annabeth crying.

"—so sorry," she was saying. "I don't think I've gotten over it. You don't understand, Percy. I thought…I really thought you were dead."

"It's okay, Annie, er, sorry, Wise Girl. It's not your fault. Everyone thought I was dead."

"But _I _shouldn't have. When I went missing, you said you never thought I was dead. But I—I, I didn't know. You were gone _two _weeks. I had no dreams. None. Not _one_. And the explosion you caused at Mt. St. Helens. I thought it impossible for you to survive that. And you did it for _me._ Why?"

I didn't hear what Percy said next. My ears were buzzing with disbelief at what Annabeth had just said. _The explosion you cause at Mt. St. Helens_. How in the world would Percy have caused that. Not even the scientists knew what had happened. Their only explanation was that it was some sort of natural disaster. And they were supposed to be in New York. I didn't see how it was possible that Percy had caused it. I must have heard wrong. It wasn't possible. It wasn't possible. _It wasn't possible._

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the secrets, or the lies. I couldn't take all the risks that they were taking. I couldn't stand that every summer they came back more and more destroyed—both internally and externally—and damaged. I couldn't take that they nearly died multiple times before, and they _accepted _it. It was too much. It was all too much.

I threw open the door, and there were Percy and Annabeth, facing each other tears falling down their face, staring at each other, not even moving to see who came through the door.

They were—and I was sure of it now as I had ever been sure of anything in my life—completely, utterly and hopelessly in love with each other. And it broke my heart.


	14. What just happened?

**A/N: I KNOW THIS IS LATE, BUT THIS CHAPTER TOK A LOT OF WORK, SO I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT.**

**THANKS A TON FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. THEY MEAN A TON TO ME. AND THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE PMING ME WITH ADVICE, OR FOR COMPANY. I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS ONE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING 'PJO', SADLY.**

I sat down across from her, grasping my coffee in my hands and looking outside. What I was about to say was hard, and I could say it only to her. It would be more real that way, easier to deal with.

"Well?" she asked me, in a noticeable bad mood. I didn't blame her after everything she's been through. "Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

I looked up at her. She really was beautiful. Noticing she was looking at me with a fixed gaze, I cleared my throat. "Les…" I started, not knowing exactly how to say what I was about to.

And then the words flowed right out of my mouth. I told Lesley all about my crush on Annabeth Chase, and how ever so slowly, it became less and less likely she liked me. I explained to her how that night, the night with Rachel, I had overheard her admit she loved Annabeth's best friend, Percy Jackson. I told her about my overhearing their conversation a couple days after. I told her about me slamming the door open, and seeing the way they looked at each other, obvious to anyone but themselves. My voice got caught in my throat when I told her about how angry they were at the three of us, and if it weren't for Percy—who'd, after calming Annabeth down, escorted us out the house and shut the door right in our faces. He'd tried his best to be polite, but I could tell he was annoyed at our arrival, even though it was he who told us to come. I told her, over and over, how they felt about each other. And _then_ came the hard part.

Unable to stop myself then, I told her about overhearing _again_ her plot with Sara and Claire, two of her best friends, to tell Percy she liked him. I flinched at the glare she sent me, disbelieving that I hadn't meant to eavesdrop, that it just happened.

"And you can't," I finished my speech, my coffee cold already.

"Can't what?" she questioned me, clearly irritated at this whole 'meeting.'

"Tell him," I said firmly.

Despite her being mad at me, I noticed her gaze soften as she considered this. Lesley Murray was not selfish. I knew she would listen to me, and hear me out. She wouldn't do anything too risky. She never did, unless for Percy.

"Why not?" she asked me, steeling her gaze again, but it was too late. I saw the pleading look seconds before which told me she was digging for a reason—any way out of telling him.

"I told you, already. They like each other. Only we've been too blind to notice it because we've been hoping too much. But open your eyes for one second and I guarantee, you'll notice it. If you do, there are too many chances he won't feel the same way. Take it from me. I was planning to tell Annabeth, too, until I saw them the way I did. It could ruin our friendship. Do the rational thinking. Come on, Les, you know I'm right."

She sighed, and then shook all the brown hair out of her face, leaving only a highlighted strand over her eyes. Without hesitation, I leaned forward and pushed it away—or at least tried to. I poked her eye accidentally.

"Ow!" she cried pushing me away. "Benjamin, you're so stupid!"

At first I thought she was serious, but then I saw her face redden and she chuckled softly. I started laughing, too, but it was a little awkward. Clearing my throat, I tried again.

"Well?"

She sighed again, but instead of shaking her head, she threw it back in exasperation. "I suppose you're right. All things considered, it couldn't really end well. I mean, look at Annabeth, and then there's me."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I didn't come here so I could hear you trash talk yourself. Besides, that's not true, they've just been through everything together, I guess. Too much, if you ask me."

"Not our business, Ben," she reminded me as she always did. Lesley always believed in giving people privacy and space.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I replied. I looked down at my watch and reluctantly stood up. "Well, nice breakfast, but it's Monday and it takes 15 minutes to get back to school and we have 5."

"Look on the bright side. It's the last week," Lesley pointed out.

"I guess. But look on the dark side, Percy and Annabeth are probably leaving Friday."

"Always the optimist, Benjamin. Always the optimist."

**ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ**

We arrived at school 20 minutes late because, well, we weren't exactly rushing to get to school. But who did that, anyway?

"Ms. Murray, Mr. Craig," Mrs. Armstrong called out. "Care to explain why you were late?"

I caught James' eye in the corner of the room, and he raised his eyebrows at me suggestively. Bewildered, I shook my head.

"No? Well, then, Benjamin, you and Lesley can take your seat _and _a detention on Friday."

Lesley began to protest, but one that lady's mind was made up, she didn't change it. Shrugging our shoulders, we walked quietly to the last two seats in the middle of the room. We took out our books, but only because our teacher was eyeing us like we were about to explode.

At lunch time, we met up with our friends, once again, 20 minutes late, due to Mrs. Armstrong keeping us back to yell at us.

"So, where have you guys been?" Annabeth asked us as we sat down next to them at our respective table.

"Getting yelled at by a teacher, who I am pretty sure is at least 100 years old." I responded biting out of my sandwich.

James opened his mouth, probably to ask why we weren't at school on time either—a question to which I had no idea how to answer—but he never got the chance.

"Well, if it isn't the loser table," a husky voice announced loud enough for the entire school to hear. The whole café hushed down to nothing more than whispers going around the room.

Roger muttered, "What do you want now, Anthony?"

"Oh, nothing," the school bully replied casually pulling Lesley's headband right out her hair."

Unhesitatingly, Percy stood up with curled fists dangling loosely at his side. "Give it back," he tried.

Next to me, Lesley's whole body tensed up, and I felt sympathetic for her. I knew what it felt like. I remembered when I thought Annabeth liked me back because of the way she stood up for me. This couldn't be any easier for her. I looked at her through a sideways glance and saw that her jaw was clenched too. With a start I realized she was trying not to cry.

I reached out under the table, where no one could see,—because there was no way I was able to tell them about Lesley and I's earlier conversation—and squeezed her wrist. I meant it as a quick motion to soothe her, and tell her not to worry, but she held on to mine, digging her fingernails into my skin. I winced, but kept my hand firm. I understood how it felt to need an anchor to keep you grounded, and at that moment, I was hers.

"What are you gonna do about it, Jackson?"

"Just give it back! What do you need it for, anyway? Your next ballet recital?"

Anthony's face visibly reddened and a series of murmurs spread through the cafeteria. It had been a while since he had come to pick a fight with us, and everyone knew Anthony hated Percy because he 'stole his rightful place at the top of PE class.' But if it were up to Anthony, Percy would be taking drugs and on steroids.

I could notice with ease how badly Percy wanted to fight him, but, to my surprise, I realized he was holding himself back.

"Percy, don't do it. Percy, don't do it," Annabeth was saying to him quickly. However, that only seemed to push Percy more because all of a sudden, he lunged at Anthony.

He wasn't aiming for anywhere, really. He wasn't trying to hurt Anthony, though I had no idea why. He was grabbing for the black and gold headband that was swinging from Anthony's hand.

"The headband's not even that important, Percy," Lesley said freeing my hand.

He looked at her. "No I want to. He's got to learn to pick on people his own size."

"Ha! Like you? I could take you any day, Jackson!"

Underneath her breath, I heard Annabeth mutter, "Don't be so sure."

Percy gritted his teeth. "I don't want to fight. Just give me back her headband and leave us alone!"

Out of nowhere, a whistle blew. "David! Jackson!" Our PE coach yelled, "Since you seem so eager to handle this _maturely _why don't you start by racing each other to the gym and doing 5 times up the rock climbing wall?"

Anthony humphed triumphantly. Percy let out a sort of chuckle and agreed seemingly reluctantly. Then, he and Anthony raced through the door, Percy leading by a couple feet. It took 30 whole seconds before half the school dashed after them.

3 minutes later, the gym was completely crowded. Everyone was eager to watch Percy and Anthony race to the finish. Anthony looked frighteningly confident…as though he spent all year training and knew for a fact he could beat Percy Jackson.

Percy wasn't 'famous' in school, though he certainly had the looks for it. Some girls have a crush on him, but most of the time, they don't notice him. Besides from being weird, he doesn't really put himself out there. Whereas if he were to be a part of the football team, girls would practically be on their knees for him. In a way, this comforts me. At least that way I knew he was a real friend and not using us. He really, honestly thought of us as his friends and didn't mind being seen with us.

Percy looks more than confident, unlike Anthony. He seems—carefree. He looks tired, as if he was waiting to get this over with. He looked sideways at Anthony—not at us—and told him something.

"What?" Anthony screeched loud enough for everyone to hear. "Head start? _You _want to give _me _a head start."

Percy muttered something under his breath that only Anthony could hear, but he seemed satisfied with Percy's reply.

"Okay, Coach." Anthony cracked his knuckles. "Blow the whistle, already."

A little hesitantly, Coach raised his whistle to his mouth and blew. Immediately, Anthony flew to the rock climbing wall as if he was a magnet. His hands reached up to grab each of the handholds with such skill, even Coach was impressed.

And then I saw Percy. Percy lazily walked to the wall after Anthony, though he wasn't too far behind. He jumped to grab onto a handhold, but it was more than 'jump.' It was more like he sprang, because he flew to just below Anthony. He would have done the basketball team good.

His hands reached up and pulled himself upward with agility, speed. He did it gracefully, too. Not sloppily, slipping every minute. He climbed as though it was a second nature to him. He reached the top of the wall the same time as Anthony and they raced back down to the bottom and started the next lap.

Anthony started a split second after him, but he wasn't fast enough. It went on like this, with them chasing each other. After each lap, Anthony was behind a little more, so by the time they finished the 5 laps, Percy was ahead by 30 seconds.

When Anthony fell into step beside him, he said, "Nice run. Next time, we'll do our best, okay? No going easy again,"

"Yeah, sure, punk," Anthony panted, doubled over in sweat. "No—going easy—next time."

"Great," Percy said. "I'll wait on it." He looked around the awed room until he spotted us on the top of the bleachers, where we got a clear view. He smiled and waved before jogging over to us.

When he was in front of us, he stretched like a cat. He yawned, "I haven't had a good workout like that in a while, Wise Girl. You really should have joined us."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and muttered, "Show off."

I heard Claire screech at that moment. Then she slapped a hand over her mouth, terrified at the sound that came out of her mouth.

"What is it?" Lesley and Roger asked in unison.

"That _thing_ came to visit again!"

Sara let out a sarcastic laugh before elbowing Claire. "Be nice, Claire!"

"What thing?" Percy looked confused.

"Him," I pointed at the two people standing at the doorway of the gym. They were the same people that brought Percy and Annabeth back here last summer.

I don't think I had ever seen Percy or Annabeth smile wider. "Grover! Tyson!" they called out.

The bigger one, I think Tyson, whipped his head around at the sound. He nudged Grover and pointed at us before he started clapping his hands and jumping up and down. He and Grover ran over to us.

"Brother!" Tyson called out. Yes, brother. He engulfed Percy into what had to be the biggest hug ever.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Grover cried, wrapping them in a hug.

"Hey, big guy," Percy said. "What's up? Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you! It's just—school ends on Friday."

"Scent," Grover said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. But, of course, to this group, it probably was.

"It's close, actually," he continued. "Really close…"

"Here? Well, we haven't found one," Annabeth chipped in.

"She's pretty," Tyson gurgled, moving next to Claire.

"Hey!" Annabeth pouted.

Percy laughed and said to Annabeth, "Looks like you've been replaced, Annie."

Meanwhile, Claire wailed, "Oh, my God. Oh, my _God._ Sara, Sara get that thing away from me!"

"Claire, really, stop being so mean."

"Wait, wait. Oh, no. Percy how were we so _stupid_?" Annabeth slapped her forehead.

"Huh?"

Annabeth, for the first time, looked nervous. Slowly, realization rose on Grover's face. "Oh, gods, that's not good."

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Listen, Claire. We have to leave. And you have to come with us."

Claire laughed weakly. "What are you guys talking about?"

Annabeth sighed when Percy yelled, "Oh! Oh. This is not good."

"I'm talking," Annabeth continued, "about you coming to Camp with us."

"You mean your camp? The one you'll never tell us about?"

"That's the one."

"I-I don't understand. Why? Can the others come?"

"No. Just you."

"Wait, wait, wait," James cried.

"Yeah, timeout." Sara exclaimed, "You can't come here, pick up my best friend, and take her!"

"Guys, this is really important. Please don't make this harder—"

"_Harder?_ For you or us? 'Cause you two have had it pretty easily, considering you keep so many secrets. If anyone has it hard, it's us. It's not a piece of cake pretending we don't know you guys have been in danger, you know?" Sara blew up in the now empty gym.

"Sara, calm down. If things go good, she'll be back after summer."

"Stop! What if I don't want to go? I want to stay with Sara and Lesley and Roger and Ben and James! You two can run off to your camp. I don't want to go."

"You don't have a choice, Claire. We'll explain on the way."

"What about my Dad? He only has me. I can't leave him." Claire's lower lip quivered and her voice trembled.

"Of course," Grover said. "We'll stop by, explain everything to him. He's known this was going to come sooner or later. Christopher Velasquez, right?"

"How-how did you know?"

"Yeah, it's her. Come on, let's go."

"What about Annabeth?" Tyson asked.

"What about me?" Percy asked with equal concern.

"Well, you're coming, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sure. I miss camp, anyway."

"Let's go, then," said Grover exasperatedly.

"Claire, you can't go!" James exclaimed.

"I have to hear what they have to say, James. I'll come back. I-I promise."

I saw Grover wince as if promising was a bad idea.

"I have to tell you something. I have-I-I—"

A crash erupted from the center of the gym, and there was a hole in the wall, as if a wrecking ball crashed through it. Claire screamed.

"Not again," Percy groaned.

"We have to go. _Now!_" Annabeth said.

Claire, who looked torn between two worlds, and as though she knew what James was about to say, said, "I get it, James. But I'll be back." She forced a smile. "I'm going to summer camp. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Claire!" someone screamed from the bottom of the bleachers as we heard another explosion.

We ducked down, but nothing seemed to be happening to us, and right now, safety wasn't our first priority.

"I love you guys. See you when school starts." She smiled one more time before running down to meet Percy's outstretched hand.

The five of them ran in the direction of the explosions. Percy and Annabeth were yelling at each other, but they weren't fighting. They were working together.

They jumped through the crater in the wall, and the explosions vanished. In the silence, I heard Sara sniffle. It wasn't because she had gone to summer camp. We had all gone on vacations without each other before. It was because—with Percy and Annabeth—it was very possible Claire could not keep that promise she'd made.


	15. Gone

**A/N: IT'S BEEN FOREVER, I KNOW, BUT ONLY 13 DAYS. MY ONLY EXCUSE IS I MAY HAVE HAD A TINY WRITERS BLOCK, SO THIS IS A FILLER. NOT MUCH PERCY & ANNABETH IN HERE. I KNOW THIS STORY IS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT THEM. BUT I HATE STORIES THAT DON'T PERSONALIZE THEIR CHARACTERS, SO THIS IS WHAT THIS IS.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, ANYWAY. FOR REMINDERS: PM ME WHENEVER YOU WANT TO, BUT I MAY NOT ANSWER YOU RIGHT AWAY. THAT'S IT? YEAH.**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I EVER BECOME THE OWNER OF PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS, I'LL LET YOU KNOW.**

"I don't think I've ever been more worried in my entire life!" James said for about the fiftieth time in the last half hour.

"James, relax. We still have an entire before school starts. They'll—_she'll_—be back. Remember what happened last time? It'll be _fine_," Sara soothed, though she only rants when she's really nervous. "I mean, she has to be fine. She promised. You don't think—"

"Sara!" I yelled. "Not helping!"

"Right. Sorry," she mumbled softly before retreating to the corner by Lesley.

Roger's eyes followed her the entire time. My heart sank despite myself. At least he stood a chance with Sara. At least she probably like him back. The rest of us couldn't say the same. Not Lesley. Not me. Not James.

Then we heard her. It was her laugh that made us realize she was back. I won't lie and say we weren't more worried for Claire than Percy and Annabeth. We were all still sort of angry at them for taking her without explanation. The only thought that comforted us was that she would rather be her with all of us rather than just them.

James' head shot up and he raced to the window in Roger's bedroom. His mouth dropped open and he pointed out the window.

"She-she's right there. She doesn't even. She's not. She…she. But…"

I walked over next to James and put my hand on his shoulder. Then I noticed why he was stuttering so badly. Claire had her hair out, as usual. She was laughing her head off while trying to spread a picnic blanket, but failing repeatedly. She was surrounded by a group of people, including Percy and Annabeth, who were all laughing along with her.

That wasn't the problem. Out of us all, Claire was probably the most popular due to her beauty. She didn't act like it, though. At first, we had hesitated including her in our 'group.' I know it sounds awful, but you would think she was like those other girls at our school who did everything to fit in and be popular. For some reason, Claire didn't just want to fit in. She wanted to fit in with _us_.

I mean, it's not like we were complete nobodies. We weren't the type of people that the popular guys immediately wanted to pick on. But we weren't the ones doing the picking, either. We were in the middle, I guess. And from the moment she stepped into the school, she wanted to be friends with us. There was no doubt between us that she was the lynch pin. But that wasn't the point.

We were used to Claire being surrounded by a bunch of people. But she didn't normally interact with them _this _much. But that still wasn't it. She was out there. _Right _in front of us. She could have easily walked over to us. It wasn't like she didn't know we were worried. But she stayed there. Right there. Not even glancing up towards the house. She looked carefree.

Without noticing it, James balled up his fist and growled, "I'm going out there."

None of us disagreed. Without saying a word, we walked down the stairs and out the front door of Roger's house. Nearing her, we could hear bits of the conversation.

"…was trying to teach her how to plant I realized she could _never _be Mom's. She was absolutely horrible!" a girl with green eyes were saying.

Claire laughed. "I wasn't that bad, Katie."

Katie was about to respond but Percy interrupted. "I can't believe I didn't know. I mean, I spend the entire year with her and din't even know she was one of us!"

"I knew," Annabeth said. "Not that she was one of us," she added, "but it wasn't hard to tell who her mom was."

Claire sighed. "I wish I could meet her."

"No, you don't," Percy threw in.

Claire looked around. "Has anyone _other than Percy _met my mom? Because I'm pretty sure she isn't as bad as he says she is."

Annabeth laughed and nudged Percy with her elbow in a teasing manner. I was oddly satisfied that they were back to normal rather than the awkwardness of last year.

"Silena knew her," an aggressive girl with stringy brown hair said sadly.

Immediately, all the smiles wiped off of everyone's faces. I vaguely remembered the girl that came for Percy and Annabeth with Nico about two years ago.

"She _was _a hero, right?" Claire asked softly.

"Definitely," Annabeth whispered. Then she caught sight of us.

As if we couldn't see her, she shushed everyone around her and turned to face us, still sitting around the picnic blanket. You would think _we _were the bad guys. Except last year, Claire was on our side.

Sara, who was lugging behind us all, pushed her way to the front. Her eyes were misty and red, but she looked more angry than sad. She stared at Claire and time seemed to stop as they seemed to have a conversation with the other's eyes.

Then, trembling with rage, she turned and fled the scene. James stole one glance at Claire then turned back. The sight of Claire sitting next to a tall muscular guy was probably too painful. He followed Sara in an instant, followed by a silent Lesley. She didn't even look at any of our friends.

Roger took one step forward before changing his mind and fleeing with our other friends. And then there was one.

I looked at Percy, first. His eyes showed sorrow. He was sorry he hurt us, except not really. These were his friends. His real friends. Not us. We knew that from the minute we'd met him.

Then at Annabeth. She didn't even look sorry. She looked…amused. Amused that this was my worst problem. If she looked sorry at all, it was for herself. Sorry that she couldn't have the problems I had

I looked at Claire. She seemed to pleading me not to abandon her, too. Pleading for me to explain something to them. Just not to leave along with them. But, then, I remembered. She left first.

With one last look, I turned around and ran after my friends.

ddddddddd

5 Voicemails, 10 calls, 3 messages later, Lesley decided to pick up her cell phone. Claire called her, but only her. I wasn't too sure why. Probably because she would be the easiest to reach out to considering she was the most understanding out of all of us.

"Hello?" Her voice sang into the phone. Quickly, she flipped it away from her ear and clicked the speaker button.

"…_please _talk to me?" Claire was saying.

Lesley sighed. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

Being one of our best friends for years, Claire was already aware that the phone was on speaker, and, though we were evidently upset and not speaking, we wanted to hear what she would say.

"You guys…" She paused for a moment as if she were thinking to say a speech. "I'm so sorry. But…why were you so upset? You know you're my best friends."

"You knew!" Sara wailed all of a sudden. "You knew that Percy and Annabeth were into something dangerous! You knew you could get yourself into it, too. But you still left for the entire summer without a word! And you didn't even have decency to call us to tell us you were back!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm so sorry. But, you guys, Percy and Annabeth. They have a really, really good reason for what's been happening with them. It's been completely out of their control, and if they could, they would change it. But you need to start worrying so much about them. When you think about it, as long as they're together, they're safer than all of us. Invincible, even.

I have to warn you, though. Now, especially, you can't worry about me. Some strange things might be happening to me as well now. I just need you to trust me here."

She ended on a wistful note, before realizing our request. I suppose our silence spoke for us all.

"Oh! No, guys. You know I'm so so so so sorry, but I can't tell you what's been happening."

"We're your best friends, Claire. For God's sake!" I screamed at the phone.

Normally, Claire would subside and explain it to us, but make us swear not to tell anyone.

However, she said in a disgustful tone, "Yeah. You are. So I really expected you to understand and trust me."

The phone made a clicking sound and we were disconnected from the call. James picked up one of Roger' newly bought school books and threw it across the room. He raced out the room slamming the door behind him.

Sara immediately stood up and reached for the door knob.

"Leave him alone, Sara!" Roger snapped. "He's going through a tough time and needs to be alone!"

"And I'm not?" Sara squinted her eyes. "You can't tell me what to do, Roger. _You _leave _me _alone!"

She opened the door, slammed it for the second time in two minutes, and we heard her retreating footsteps.

Roger screamed and buried himself in a pillow. And Lesley, quiet, shy, cute little Lesley, chose that moment to speak.

"Why don't you guys listen to her?"

Roger's head snapped up.

"What?"

"You trust her, don't you? So why do you need to know everything?"

"We want to _help _her, Lesley." I said exasperatedly.

"Obviously, she can do fine without you! I don't understand you! Any of you!"

She ran for the door, too, but Percy and Annabeth stepped in at the same time.

Percy grabbed Lesley's shoulders. "Hey, hey. What's the rush?"

"Let me go, Percy!" she cried before twisting herself between them and out the window.

"What's up with her?" Annabeth asked in a sickening cheerful mood.

"Everything," I grumbled.

"So where is everyone?" Percy asked, flopping himself onto Roger's bed.

"Gone!"

"What do you mean, gone?"

"I _mean,_" Roger snapped. "that they left. Thanks, you guys. Really," he said sarcastically.

"Woah, woah, why are you blaming us?"

"You took Claire!" I screamed at the same time Roger shouted, "Can't you see what you've done?"

Annabeth's face went from surprise to anger. Like she was the angry one.

"Well," she huffed, "since we're obviously not wanted here, let's go, Percy."

"What? What's going on?"

_"__Let's go, Percy."_

"Yes, Annabeth." He followed Annabeth out the door who slammed the door for the third time.

Roger, who seemed more upset because of Sara's outburst than the whole situation, said, "You can go, too."

"I don't—"

"Well, please, do. I just want to be alone right now, okay? Just. Go."

"Fine," I responded with dignity. "I'll leave, then."

I walked to his door, swung it open, and threw myself out the door, slamming it for good measure.

What was happening to us?


End file.
